


Our Gentle Sin

by Trelane83



Series: Our Gentle Sin [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelane83/pseuds/Trelane83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili, Kili, and Thorin finding their way together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Sweeter Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time author. Please be kind. I have this whole story, plus more already written so posting should be pretty quick. I hope you like it :)
> 
> PS In my world they all survive BOTFA.

 

“Fili!”

“Fili!”

At the sound of his brother’s pleading voice Fili slowly woke. Kili’s voice continued to whine as Fili rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Fili!” Kili whined, with what sounded like pain.

“What brother? What troubles you?” Fili asked in a rough voice thick from sleep. Fili turned his head to his right to see his little brother’s face, Kili’s eyes wide and pleading with tears leaking from the corners. Suddenly all thoughts of sleep vanished from Fili’s mind. Fili rolled onto his right side, his left hand cupping his brother’s tear stained cheek. “Kili, what’s the matter?”

“It hurts” Kili moaned, his right hand fisting the front of Fili’s shirt.

“What hurts?” Fili asked, his tired mind feeling concerned and confused.

“My…..my….”, Kili stuttered. 

Suddenly Fili felt a hardness rub up against his leg, “Kili!” Fili gasped out

“It hurts! Help me!”, Kili whimpered quietly into Fili’s ear, his hips thrusting forward, just enough to send a jolt of pleasure running through him as his hard swollen cock rubbed against his older brother’s leg. Kili could not suppress the gasp that escaped his lips. Kili’s eyes slipped half closed as he purposefully pushed his cock against Fili’s leg again. 

Fili could not believe this was happening. Fili was familiar with waking up with a hard cock in the morning, he always tried to hide it as best he could from his little brother who, despite being almost full grown, still shared his bed. 

“Kili, you need to stop.” Fili hissed, refusing to give into his growing heat of confused arousal.

“Why?”, Kili moaned as he continued rutting against his brother’s leg.

“You are my brother!”, Fili protested.

“So? I love you,” Kili’s voice continued pleading, “Please…..help me”

Fili squeezed his eyes shut and breathed. His right arm was trapped beneath his brother and his legs were tangled in Kili’s legs. Fili did not want this…..right?

Fili loved his brother with all his heart. There was nowhere one could go that the other would not follow. Fili was aware of how they seemed to the other Dwarves. Always together, always touching in some way. During the day everyone saw the affection; the playful shoving, the gentle teasing, the obvious brotherly bond between the two Princes. It wasn’t strange to find Kili sitting shoulder to shoulder with his older brother or to find Fili with his head resting in his younger brother’s lap. They did not see the gentle caresses, did not hear the whispered words of love and affection, they did not know of the stolen kisses late at night. Now here in the early hours before dawn Fili’s little brother was begging with need. 

Fili knew how to take care of this problem. Many of his early mornings were spent swiftly taking care of his own erection before his brother woke. Fili said, “Kili, you must help yourself. I can not.”

“No! Please Fili!”, Kili pleaded his voice growing thick, “I want you”

Fili’s blue eyes snapped open locking with the tear filled brown eyes across from him. From the moment Kili had been born and looked into Fili’s eyes the first time Fili had been unable to resist his brother’s pleading looks. Fili was not the only one who was so easily taken by the sweet charming Kili. All it took was that innocent smile and doleful eyes to earn swift forgiveness when they found themselves caught up in mischief.

The only one in all of Ered Luin remotely able to resist Kili was their Uncle Thorin. Thorin carried the weight of authority with him at all times and even Kili obeyed him without hesitation when their Uncle’s voice became hard. However it also always seemed to be Kili who could get their stony Uncle Thorin to smile after a hard day at the forge. Even he, the mighty Thorin Oakenshield, was not totally immune to Kili’s charms. 

Fili’s hand trailed down Kili’s arm, then to Kili’s hip. “Be still”

Kili whined, but stopped his shameless rutting. Fili was impressed that his brother actually followed his directions for once. So often Fili found himself running after his little brother as Kili threw himself head first into life.

“Kili, you don’t know what you are asking”, Fili said softly.

“Yes I do!,” Kili replied indignantly, “I am asking for your help!”

Fili stared down at his still pleading bother. Kili suddenly leaned up and kissed Fili on the mouth. Fili was surprised at first, but glad to be back on at least some familiar footing. The kisses started as quick tentative pecks that turned into slower deeper ones as Fili felt Kili’s tongue lick at his lips. Fili parted his lips letting Kili’s tongue enter and map the inside of his mouth. Fili began to try to dominate the kiss, not wanting whatever was happening to escalate out of his control, but he soon found himself on his back with his younger brother fully on top of him. 

Kili broke the kiss by lifting his head away, pushing himself onto his elbows on the mattress. Kili’s arms bracketed his older brother’s head and a wicked smile came across his lips. “Brother. I do believe you are as hard as I am,” Kili said in a playful tone as he began rocking his hips, rubbing himself against Fili’s cock.

Fili moaned at the pressure and friction caused by Kili rocking his hips. Kili began peppering Fili’s face, neck, and lips with kisses. Both young dwarves were panting as Kili began moving faster, Fili bucking his hips up in rhythm with Kili.

“Oh Fili” Kili gasped, “This feels amazing”

“Yes. Yes it does,” groaned Fili, who was both ashamed of what was happening and yet excited by the thrill of this new experience. 

“Fili! Fili!” Kili cried out, his mouth hanging open, “I….I….need….”

“What Kili? What do you need?” Fili managed to gasp out, his whole world was becoming nothing more than the growing pressure in his cock.

“I want your hand. I need you to touch me” Kili moaned.

“Touch you?” Fili asked his voice wrecked, trying desperately to hold onto his dignity.

“Yes brother, the way you touch yourself”

Fili immediately froze, body locking with tension. Fili looked at Kili with a stunned expression that caused Kili cease his movements as well. Kili was frozen, fearing that this time he may have pushed his brother too far. That fear did not last long however because a moment later Fili rose up, grabbed Kili by his wrists and wrapped his left leg around Kili to flip Kili onto his back. Fili pinned Kili’s wrists to the bed with his strong hands. 

“You’ve seen me? You were not meant to” Fili said, his eyes narrowing. Fili noticed the impish grin spreading across Kili’s face, Fili hissed out in a low growl, “You planned this!”

“I...I saw you just a few times. I wanted to know how it felt. I wanted to know how you felt” Kili whispered, having enough decency to look slightly ashamed at what he was doing to his older brother. Fili felt every ounce of resistance crumble away.

Fili growled low and recaptured Kili’s mouth in a searing kiss. Keeping his body as close as he could to Kili’s, Fili slid his hand down between them. Fili quickly unlaced his brother’s sleeping pants and then took ahold of his brother’s cock. Kili felt different than himself; longer but more slender. Fili gave a couple of strokes along Kili’s shaft, getting used to the weight and feel of another male’s cock in his hand. Kili bucked his hips as his brother’s callused hand stroked him. Precum beading at the head provided some lubrication as Fili’s thumb brushed over Kili’s cock head. Fil’s grip tightened as his hand slip up and down Kili’s hard cock. Kili gasped loudly as he was overwhelmed by sensation.

“Fili! Oh Fili!” Kili managed to gasp as he felt his orgams being to rip through him. Kili had in fact learned quite a while ago how to take care of himself in this manner, however being touched by someone else, especially Fili, was more exciting than anything he did on his own. Before he could help it Kili emptied his himself into his brother’s hand. 

“Fili, that was amazing”, Kili panted, “But you still need your turn” a wicked grin crept across his lips.

Fili gazed down at Kili and arched an eyebrow, “How do you plan to do that?”, Fili’s voice was low his pupils blown with lust.

“Well…”, Kili began shyly, “There is something I wanted to try…..”

“What?” Fili asked with minor hesitation.

“I’ll show you”, Kili said with a toothy grin on his face. Kili pushed Fili onto his back with a surprising amount of force. Fili often forgot how strong his brother was. Despite his pretty face Kili was a young warrior in his own right. He had trained right along side Fili, never wanting to be left out of Thorin and Dwalin’s lessons. Kili was also full of surprises, all of a sudden Kili slid down his brother’s body until he was kneeling between Fili’s spread legs, his mouth ghosting along the line of Fili’s very hard, so far neglected, cock.

Fili gasped,then not realizing how loud he was he cried out, “What!? What are you doing?”

Fili lifted his head to look at what Kili was doing to him. Kili gave no reply other than to give Fili another wicked smile and open Fil’s sleeping pants. Kili pulled out Fili’s leaking aching cock, Fili barely suppred another low moan, and with no preamble Kili swallowed Fili’s cock down his throat. 

“Kili!”, Fili cried out, as he almost jumped off the bed as the wet heat of his brother’s mouth surrounded him. Kili’s lips touched the base of Fili’s cock before Kili hollowed his cheeks, sliding his mouth back up, his lips releasing Fili’s cock with a pop.

“Where? Where did you learn to do that?!” Fili gasped.

“When I clean my teeth. I’ve been practicing” Kili said in a nonchalant manner, before swirling his tongue around the head of Fili’s cock. Kili grasped the root of Fili’s cock and began slowly pumping him. Kili continued licking Fili’s cock, combining sucking and stroking which drove Fili wild. Fili’s hands came up and wound into Kili’s messy brown hair, gently pulling at the roots. Kili slid his mouth down Fili’s cock once more groaning as his brother pulled his hair. That groan shot straight into Fili’s cock and before he realized what was happening he was releasing himself into Kili’s mouth. Kili barely hesitated and swallowed Fili’s cum as it poured out of him.

Kili rolled off of Fili and rested his head on the pillow next to his brother looking quite pleased with himself. Kili’s dark hair was a mess from Fili’s hands, his cheeks flushed from exertion, a sheen of sweat covered Kili’s body, his lips wet and swollen from kissing and sucking his brother’s cock. Fili looked at his sweet disheveled little brother and decided that he would never see a more beautiful sight. 

“Thank you for helping me brother” Kili said drowsily as he tucked himself against Fili’s right side. Fili wrapped his little brother tightly in his arms.

“I will always help you” Fili said as he felt his eyes slipping closed.

The two young dwarf princes fell back asleep in eachother's arms, blissful in the new intimacy they now shared. They both slept soundly unaware that they had been overheard by Thorin in the next room.


	2. All These Things That I've Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. I'm hoping you all enjoy this. I'm typing these up and then posting. :)

Thorin Oakenshield; warrior, exiled King of Erebor, son of Thrain, often had trouble sleeping. This was due to decades of sleeping lightly while out in the wild, combined with nightmares of the day he lost his grandfather, father, and younger brother. Despite well over 100 years of relative peace, Thorin would still awaken in the middle of the night, a cold sweat covering his body. Tonight was one of those nights. The nightmare had begun as they always did, with fire and the roar of battle in his ears, the sight of his lost kin laying dead, broken and bloody, on the battlefield. He dreamt he heard someone cry out, when his ears picked up on the noise a second time, Thorin realized it was no dream. Years of training caused Thorin’s body to go from sleeping to full awareness almost instantaneously. Fearing that he and his family were in danger from an unknown source, Thorin’s hand went for the dagger beneath his pillow. Not seeing any immediate danger in the darkness, Thorin paused to listen to the sounds he continued to hear. Awareness settled upon Thorin that the sounds were not of pain, but of pleasure. At first Thorin could not place where the sounds he heard were coming from until he realized it was coming from the room next door.

The wall that the headboard of Thorin’s large bed rested against was the same wall that joined his room to the room of his young nephews. Thorin thought that perhaps one of the boys was simply taking care of his own private needs until he heard Fili’s voice cry out, “What?! What are you doing?”

Thorin fought down his sudden urge to rush to his nephew’s side when he heard the continued sounds of pleasure. Clearly Fili was with someone he knew, but was surprised by who ever it was…. Thorin did not have to wonder long about what was happening and with who. A shout of “Kili!” In a hoarse voice gave Thorin all the information he needed. 

The pairing of same sex couples amongst the Dwarrows of Middle Earth was not uncommon. Only one third of the entire population of dwarves were female, combined with the fact that female dwarves so closely resembled their male counterparts that often two dwarves could know each other for years and not truly know the gender of the other. Out on the battlefield it was not uncommon for soldiers to seek comfort and pleasure from each other. Campaigns could last for years, so frowning up same sex couples would do no one any good.

Even pairing within families was not entirely unheard of. Due to the low birth rate of female dwarves, far distant relatives would pair up to ensure the continuation of their people. 

 

But what Thorin was hearing right now, in the room next door, was his nephews. Two brothers, the last in the line of Durin, his only heirs. Part of Thorin knew this was wrong. He had hoped to reclaim Erebor and see his nephews continue the proud line of Durin, but if they chose each other that line would end with them.

Thorin knew in his heart that there was no separating Fili and Kili. When Kili was still very young, barely able to walk on his own, Fili had fallen and broken his arm. As Fili lay resting in his bed Kili tried to climb up to join his big brother. Thorin, worried that Kili would accidently hurt Fili, picked up Kili and started to carry the brunette dwarf out of the bedroom. Kili twisted and cried in Thorin’s arms trying to get down. Thorin reached up to touch Kili’s face, trying to calm his young nephew, when Kili bit Thorin’s hand. Kili bit so hard that he left a mouth print on the soft flesh between Thorin’s pointer finger and thumb. Thorin promptly put Kili down; Kili ran straight to Fili’s bed. Against his better judgment Thorin lifted Kili onto the bed with FIli. Kili snuggled up to his brother, never once josling Fili’s broken arm. Fili has already proved his loyalty and ability to care for Kili during a bad winter when Kili was still an infant. Seeing young Kili already so determined to stay by his brother's side, Thorin knew then that they would always protect each other and that they would be inseparable. 

So that they chose each other to be intimate with really was no surprise to Thorin at all. What did surprise Thorin was his body’s reaction to hearing his nephews’ coupling.

While his head was trying to wrap around what his ears were telling him, his cock had gotten ideas of it’s own. Thorin realized with horror that he had gotten very hard hearing the lusty moans of his nephews. Thorin tried to tell himself that it was simply because he had gone so long without. Thorin just did not have the time for an intimate relationship. When Thorin had returned to his people after the Battle of Azanulbizar, he returned as a King. He also returned broken hearted over the loss of almost his entire immediate family. Thorin lead the dwarves East to Ered Luin, the Blue Mountains. He settled down there, cared for them, and ensured their peace and prosperity. Despite being King Thorin worked as a blacksmith creating weapons, decorations, and baubles for Dwarrows and Men customer's alike. He lead by example, but denied himself the pleasures of another. 

Thorin found happiness within what remained of his family. Thorin’s younger sister Dis had been a mere 39 years old during the Battle of Azanulbizar, 60 years later during the peaceful times in the Blue Mountains Dis met Vili. Vili was from a good family that had once lived in Erebor. Thorin knew that as the only female in the Royal Family that Dis should have married a Dwarf Lord. But instead she fell in love with a merchant’s son and not being willing to stand in the way of his only remaining sibling’s happiness, Thorin gave them his blessing to get married. Within a year of the nuptials Dis gave birth to the crown prince of Erebor.

Before Dis met Vili, Thorin and Dis lived together in a large three bedroom house. When Dis and Vili got married, Thorin considered asking them to just live in the same house. However Thorin knew that Dis and Vili would want and need their own space. Quite reluctantly Thorin helped Dis move out of their home, but when it came time for Dis to deliver her first child Thorin insisted that Dis and Vili should stay with him. Dis and Vili agreed and so she and her husband came to stay for three months.

Within a month of Dis and Vili arriving, Dis went into labor. The night the infant was born Thorin paced around the great room of his house. This was a large common area that consisted of a living room with chairs and sofa with a large fireplace, the open floor plan combined this area with the dining room and kitchen.

Despite the open space in which Thorin paced he felt trapped, frightened something awful would befall his sister or her child. Suddenly Thorin heard a great cry, louder and more pained than the others he had been hearing for hours coming from his sister’s room. Thorin’s blood rushed, a feeling of battle readiness flooding through him. But then he heard a new sound, a sound that made his heart rip apart and yet feel stronger than ever. The sound of a baby’s cry.

Thorin rushed down the hall to his sister’s room. Luckily the door was already being opened by one of the dwarven doctors who had attended the royal birth. Thorin stepped into the room and he saw his sister, wrapped in the arms of Vili, with a small bundle in her own arms.

“Thorin”, Dis said with a glowing smile, despite her exhaustion, “Come meet your nephew.”

“A son” Thorin sighed. He would have been just as thrilled with a niece, Dwarrow women were just as likely to be warriors and Kings as any boy.

Thorin crossed the room to the new family. He sat on the side of Dis’s bed, left leg curled onto the bed so he could face Dis properly.

“Do you want to hold him?”, Dis asked softly.

Thorin looked at Dis with tears in his eyes, “Yes” Thorin replied with a whisper.

Vili carefully lifted the bundle from Dis and placed the tiny Dwarrow child in Thorin’s large gentle arms. Hands that had killed hundreds of orcs and goblins, hands that were rough and permanently stained from decades of laboring in the forge, tenderly touched the head of the tiny infant. Small golden curls covered the boy’s head, a fine dusting of hair on his face.

Dis, Vili, and Thorin all had dark hair. This child was golden, like his fallen Uncle Frerin. Thorin could not in that moment hold back the tears that ran down his cheeks. Tear drops fell onto the baby’s face, the tiny prince’s eyes opened. Thorin’s own blue eyes stared back at him. Thorin knew in that moment that he would die for this child. Every fiber of his being wanted to tuck this innocent child away from the world, away from the horrors that Thorin had seen in his own life. Thorin knew that hiding his golden nephew away would not be possible. Instead he promised to help raise his heir, ensuring that the boy would grow up to be a good and just King and a fierce warrior.

Dis, Vili, and the baby stayed with Thorin until his nephew was two months old. Those two months were the happiest two months Thorin had experienced in a very long time. The day the infant turned two months old they celebrated his nephew’s naming day. The whole village where they lived celebrated too. The birth and naming of a royal child had not occurred in over 100 years. After the fall of Erebor the Dwarrows were not sure they would ever feel this much pride and joy again, but now they had a new Prince to celebrate. Prince Fili……

…..who was at this very moment being defiled by his little brother and causing his Uncle to have very confused feelings.

Thorin tore himself out of his bed and rushed into his private bathroom. Thorin shut the door, his breath ragged , and his sleeping pants feeling far too tight. Thorin quickly undid his laces and pulled out his heavy cock. Thorin tried desperately not to think of what his nephews might actually be doing, but visions of them kept creeping up in Thorin’s mind. Finally Thorin gave into his lustful thoughts, his hand swiftly pumping his cock with his left hand while his right hand tried to find some purchase on the door behind him. As Thorin pictured Fili and Kili sweaty, open, and begging for eachother and with a particularly filthy image where they begged for him, Thorin slipped to the floor, his knees unable to continue supporting him as he viciously stroked himself to completion. 

Thorin sagged as the last of his release left him. His head tilted back smacking into the door with an audible thud. He was ashamed at himself for thinking of FIli and Kili that way; and yet there was a part of him that felt it was just right.

 

Thorin was thankful that he would be leaving later that morning for a three month long trip with Balin and Dwalin.. Traveling, trading, and hunting would clear his mind of these thoughts about his nephews. Thorin was sure of it.

Thorin tried to have more pure images in his mind. Helping young Fili grow into a proud pinceling. The first time he held infant Kili in his arms. Teaching his heirs the ways and traditions their proud people. Instructing them on how to be warriors and leaders. While thinking of their training Thorin’s thoughts turned to some of their more vigorous sessions. The ones where FIli and Kili would gang up on Thorin, cheating by jumping on their Uncle and wrestling him to the ground. Thorin found himself remembering the feel of their bodies pressed against him, their warm breath on his cheeks and the occasional feel of stiffness between their legs from the rush of, what they considered, battle. That last thought had Thorin’s cock perking up in interest again despite having just been roughly brought to completion just minutes before.

The thought of being away from Fili and Kili for three months suddenly did not feel so good. Thorin knew though that Dis would never allow Kili to go on such a long trip yet. Kili was almost of age, but he still had three months to go. Thorin was tempted to ask Fili to go, but then thought that might make things worse all around. Fili and Kili would not be willing to part, especially not now, and having one of his nephews in such close proximity seemed like a dangerous idea indeed.

Thorin clamped down on the filthy thoughts he had of Fili bent over a fallen log, open and ready to be taken. Thorin willed himself to stand, ignoring his cock’s attempt at rising again. Thorin forced his thoughts back to his trip, walking to the small table that held a basin and water pitcher. Pouring the cold water into the basin, Thorin quickly wiped himself down with a cloth, cooling the rising heat Thorin felt within himself before returning to his bedroom.

It had been dark outside when Thorin had woken up and now the sun was peeking over the horizon. Thorin’s body was tired, but his mind was buzzing. Thorin decided he would keep himself busy and awake, avoiding any thought of his sleeping prince’s next door.


	3. I Want To Shelter You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Fili, Kili, and Thorin take care of eachother. No smut in this chapter, just some plot

Kili was sleeping with his head pillowed on his older brother’s chest. Waking up this way had simply been the way of things for as far back as he could remember. Kili once asked Fili about when they had started sharing…….

When Kili was still very small, Kili had gotten very sick. It had been a cold and vicious winter. Dis, Vili, Fili, and Kili all went to stay at Thorin’s large house to conserve supplies during that difficult winter. Plus Dis was thankful for the extra space for the boys to play in. Fili was a typical dwarven child running around and getting into mischief, Kili crawled around as fast as he could trying to keep up with his big brother. Despite their best efforts Vili caught the bad flu that was going around and Kili caught it from him. Vili was set up in the room he and Dis shared, Dis also got sick but not as badly as her husband. Thorin and Fili seemed to be the only ones not sick in the house. With Dis trying to get both herself and Vili well, Thorin took charge of the children. At night Kili slept on a cot in Thorin’s room and Fili slept alone in the third bedroom. Three nights into being sick Kili began to cry. Nothing Thorin could do calmed the poor child. Dis and Vili were too sick themselves to try. Thorin did not know why Kili was crying so much that night, he had eaten, was clean, and his fever was low. Thorin laid the baby down on his bed and rubbed Kili’s belly, hoping that would help. Thorin’s bedroom door slowly opened and golden curls peaked around the corner, a pair of big blue eyes stared at Thorin and Kili.

“Uncle,” Fili began, “May I come help?” 

The questioning, almost fearful look in Fili’s eyes squeezed Thorin’s heart, “Come here Fili. Talk to your brother. Help him if you can.” Thorin replied.

Kili laid on the bed continuing to cry and whimper, though less so since Fili had spoken. Fili climbed up onto the seemingly enormous bed of his Uncle Thorin. Fili crawled over to where his baby brother lay.

“Kili”, Fili whispered into his brother’s ear, stroking the dark hair that was wild and unruly, “Kili, why do you cry? What hurts brother?”

Kili turned his tiny face to look at his older brother, he hiccuped and breathed heavily for a moment and then calmed. Kili and Fili were entirely wrapped up in each other as Thorin stared at his sister’s sons. He saw the deep bond there that he remembered having with his own brother.

Fili continued whispering to Kili and stroking his hair until the baby fell asleep. Fili looked hopefully at his Uncle. Though Fili was still very young he understood that Thorin was King and the leader of their people. Fili understood that he was a prince and would be King one day as well. But right now he was just hoping that “Uncle Thorin” would be proud.

Thorin reached out to his elder nephew and laid his hand on the child’s cheek. The smile on Thorin’s face made Fili swell with pride. “I think he missed you” Thorin said softly, “You are an amazing big brother Fili. I am so glad you came in to help. Now that Kili is asleep I think it would be best if we also went to sleep.”

Fili felt worried in that moment. With both of his parents and little brother sick and not being able to see very much of them, Fili suddenly felt afraid of being alone in his room. Thorin, reading the expression on his beloved nephew’s face said, “I think it would be best if you stayed in here with me and Kili. If Kili wakes up I’m sure he is going to want you.”

Fili felt instant relief. Uncle Thorin wanted him to stay and didn’t think less of him for being scared. Thorin asked him to stay to help care for his brother and he would, always. Fili curled up around Kili’s small body. Thorin put out the lamps and got into bed. Having his two young heirs safe in his home, knowing Fili would watch out for his brother warmed a part of Thorin's heart that had ached for so long.

After that night Fili slept in Thorin’s room with Kili until Kili got better. Then Kili moved into Fili’s room, where he is now, sharing a bed with the one he loves most.

“Fili!”

“Fee! Wake up!”

Fili cracked open one eye to look as his brother. Kili began twirling one of Fili’s mustache braids around his index finger, and smiled coyly at his older sibling. Fili groaned as he stretched out his tired muscles, worried what his mischievous brother had in mind now. Fili knew all too well that Kili was often wide awake and full of energy first thing in the morning. Fili, like his Uncle Thorin and mother, was not a morning person at all. While his body may have protested being woken up, Fili was fully aware of his younger brother eagerness.

“What Kili?” Fil asked with a small grin playing on his lips, he couldn’t help but think of their activities from just a few hours ago. 

Kili grinned broadly as his sleepy brother. Kili loved how Fili always tried to resist him but always gave in. Kili knew his brother hated the early morning, but decided he wanted to give FIli a good reason to enjoy waking up Kili slid his body on top of Fili, giving small quick kisses to FIli’s lips.

Fili chuckled low in his chest and returned the lazy kisses. Before the sweet kisses could turn into anything more there suddenly came a loud knocking on their bedroom door. The brother’s froze recognizing the heavy knock to be that of their Uncle. Both Fili and Kili’s eyes widened in fear, they knew that if they were caught like this there would be hell to pay. 

“Fili! Kili!” Thorin’s deep voice called out, “Get up!”

The door remained closed and it seemed that for now their secret was safe. Both young princes felt the tension of fear leave them, but they also knew that they had no time to continue enjoying each other. 

Reluctantly Kili rolled off of his brother, feet hitting the floor, Kili stood staring down at Fili. “Come Fili,” Kili said reaching out a hand to his brother, “We must start our day”

****

Thorin, having packed his traveling gear was ready to leave his house and leave his lustful thoughts behind him. When he was ready to head to the kitchen for breakfast he paused by his nephews’ door. Thorin was sorely tempted to throw open the door to see what he might catch his young heirs doing. Thorin managed to stop himself and simply rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. Thorin called out to Fili and Kili before walking away, swiftly, to the kitchen. 

Dis was already there preparing ham and eggs for her brother and sons. Thorin sat himself down at the head of the table, weary from not getting enough sleep. 

“Thorin, you look terrible” Dis said in a concerned voice, “Did you have troubled dreams?”

Thorin turned his tired gaze to his sister. Dis knew Thorin better than anyone. In the years between the Battle of Azanulbizar and Dis finding VIli, Thorin had woken up on many nights with his sister comforting him from his night terrors. Not wanting to cause any more concern than necessary Thorin said, “No Dis. I just woke up too early. I'm sure I’ll be more awake by the time Balin and Dwalin arrive.”

Dis smiled gently at her eldest brother. She knew he would have told her if he had had a nightmare. Turning back to her cooking Dis still felt that something was troubling Thorin beyond simply waking too soon. But she also knew not to press it, Thorin would open up to her when he was ready.

Moments later she heard the sounds of her sons entering the kitchen. Kili ran up to his mother, wrapping his arms tightly around her and placing a kiss to her cheek. Kili's energy spilled out and made Dis laugh. Kili was so like his energetic Uncle Frerin. She smiled fondly at her son as memories of her fallen brother crossed her mind. Dis playfully pushed her younger son towards the table.

“Go give your energy to Thorin, he’ll need it for the trip” Did said jovially.

Kili swiftly made his way over to the table where his Uncle Thorin sat. Kili adored his Uncle Thorin. For as long as he could remember Thorin had always been a strong presence in his life, solid and as strong as a mountain. Now that Kili was only weeks away from coming of age he often worried that Thorin would try to suppress his natural enthusiasm, wanting Kili to be more like his stoic older brother. He never did though. Kili had learned over the years how to deal with Thorin’s various moods, almost all of these moods being ‘brooding’. This early in the morning, and with Thorin looking exhausted, Kili knew better than to turn his full energy onto his tired Uncle.

“Good morning Uncle”, Kili said with simple, but enthusiastic, grin as he sat down in his place on Thorin’s left side.

“Good morning Kili” Thorin rumbled tiredly in reply.

At this moment Thorin found it easy enough to keep his thoughts clean. Though he could feel Kili’s excitement radiating from his body, it gave Thorin warm feeling of simple kinship. Thorin delighted in Kili’s natural enthusiasm for life. He knew Kili had boundless energy and charm. Thorin turned tired eyes back to Dis as Fili greeted his mother in a much more subdued manner.

“Good morning Uncle Thorin,” Fili said suppressing a yawn as he dropped into the seat at Thorin’s right side.

Thorin looked at his elder nephew and returned the greeting. Fili noticed that Thorin did not ask if he had slept well, as he often would on most mornings. Fili felt a tendril of fear that Thorin had heard his and Kili’s early morning activities and was waiting to bring it up, but as Dis carried breakfast to the table talk turned to Thorin’s journey and Kili’s upcoming birthday. This only settled Fili’s mind a little, but he hoped that the morning could continue on in this everyday manner.

Thorin would be leaving for his three month long trip with Balin and Dwalin to sell the weapons and other crafts he and the other dwarves had worked on all winter. They would be traveling through the Blue Mountains and down into the villages and towns of men. There they would sell their wares, make new connections, and get supplies of their own for the coming spring and summer. 

“Oh I want to go!” Kili exclaimed suddenly after Thorin had finished telling Dis about the trip’s itinerary.

Thorin laughed a low chuckle and placed his hand on Kili’s shoulder, “I am glad you want to go young one, but it is not your time yet.” 

So far all Fili and Kili had done was go on small one night hunting trips with their Uncle. They were often joined by their cousins Dori, Nori, and Ori. Dwalin was an almost constant presence on all trips, being Thorin’s most trusted friend and the only other dwarf that came close to Thorin’s strength and abilities.

Fili felt many things at once when he heard Thorin tell Kili he had to wait. One of the first things he felt was fear that his Uncle would ask him to come on this trip, worried that Thorin had heard him and Kili and would separate them. The only time Fili and Kili had been separated was for the two day camping trip for Fili’s coming of age birthday. Traditionally fathers, or a close family relative, took their children out to test the wilderness skills of their offspring. By the time Dwarrow children came of age they had many decades of weapons training and survival skills under their belts. Fili had loved being in charge of the journey, hunting for food, and showing Thorin and his family what a skillful dwarf he had become. But he had missed Kili terribly the entire time. 

The second thing Fili worried about was that Thorin would not ask him to come along, he had been of age for four years and yet had never been invited along on this annual trip. He wanted to be able to prove to Thorin that he could be trusted with the responsibility of selling the weapons he helped make in the forge. He wanted Thorin to recognize him for the adult he was.

Thorin, having gone back to eating, noticed the expressions flitting across Fili’s face. Thorin reached his right hand to his elder nephew, he squeezed the young adult dwarrow’s shoulder. “Fili,” Thorin said in his deep comforting voice, “I need you to stay here and keep up on our projects at the forge. But more importantly I need you to stay here to watch over our home and make sure Kili doesn’t dismantle the place while I’m gone”

Thorin grinned at his nephew, Thorin’s smiles were a rare and private thing. Fili couldn’t help but smile right back. Kili squawked with offence at his Uncle’s words. Dis, Fili, and Thorin all turned to Kili with wide grins as they all began to laugh together as a family. All seemed to be well.

Not long after they finished eating, Balin and Dwalin arrived. Thorin gathered his traveling supplies and loaded them onto his pony. Thorin turned to his sister and nephews to exchange hugs and well wishes. Then he climbed up onto his pony and set off, never saying a word about what he had heard during the night.

As soon as Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were out of sight and their mother was back in the house, Kili turned his wicked grinning back onto his brother.

Fili, only now feeling truly relaxed, felt his brother’s heated gaze upon him. Turning his head he looked into Kili’s feral eyes. “Kili…...what?” Fili asked warily.

Kili just grinned more before grabbing Fili’s hand and pulling his brother off towards the barn.


	4. I Should Have Worshiped You Sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili get left home alone

Kili grabbed Fili’s hand and began running towards the barn bursting with excitement. He had been so scared the night before, scared that Fili wouldn’t return the deeper love and affection that Kili found himself craving. Kili didn’t know exactly when his attraction to his older brother began, Fili was his best friend and role model. Kili thought that it was just hero worship that caused him to love and adore Fili the way he did. They had always been publicly affectionate towards each other, but late at night as they lay in their shared bed there was something more. Something special in the quiet words of praise for a good sparring session, compliments on a well made weapon, gentle teasing about the lingering looks from the other dwarves in the market and tavern. Kili was the one, who despite his age, could still get away with the hugs and kisses as if he were but a child, his family accepted Kili’s love and affection. Fili was used to his brother running up with rough hugs and fast kisses. As children Kili would demand kisses from Fili every time Kili accomplished something new, Fili would laugh and then indulge his little brother. As they grew older and Fili got closer to coming of age this habit of Kili’s never stopped. They both knew that this behavior would be frowned upon, but somehow the brother’s never seemed to care. Kili had been the one to properly kiss Fili first; a drunken night in the tavern which lead to a fist fight over something stupid which lead to Kili angrily slamming Fili into a wall then crushing their mouths together in a kiss that was more teeth than lips. After that they found themselves finding reasons to kiss each other more, but only when they were alone….they were used to sneaking around. 

Like now, how Kili was dragging an all too willing FIli into the barn for a repeat of this morning events. 

The first few days passed quickly in a haze of passion and discovery. Whenever Fili and Kili could the stole private moments for kisses and gentle touches. While in public they tried not to stare at eachother too much, though if they were in a crowd at the market they knew exactly where the other was. They worked during the day at the forge keeping up the stock and working on commissions. At night they fell into bed together, a naked pile of limbs and desperate kisses. They marked up each other's bodies with mouths and hands, leaving bruises behind that would be concealed by clothes. They spent hours learning exactly what it took to reduce the other to a squirming mess before finding their release. Kili loved playing with Fili’s nipple ring, stroking his braids, kissing him, but most of all Kili loved sucking his brother’s cock and watching Fili’s face when he came. Kili made it his mission each day to find new ways to rile Fili up until finally at the end of the day Fili forced his little brother to his knees.

Fili and Kili both found that trying to dominate each other was a fun game that they liked to play. It was an extension of their normal lives. Kili would rush off to be his mischievous self and Fili would attempt to rein him in. No matter how often Kili ended up on his knees though, Fili always got the impression Kili was the one running the show. 

A week after Thorin left Fili and Kili found themselves with a day off and home alone. Dis was gone for the day, giving Kili very specific instructions to be good and obey his older brother while she was gone. Secretly Dis feared that Kili would in fact, as Thorin had warned, actually dismantle the house.

When Dis had left and the boys were sure she was gone, Fili turned to his brother. “Well Kili,” Fili said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation, “You are under specific orders to obey me.”

Kili grinned back and tilted his head to the side, “Only if you can catch me!”  
Kili took off across the great room like a shot.

Fili darted around attempting to cut off Kili’s path, but missed. This went on for some time as Kili dashed around the room using his lean legs and quick reflexes to dodge Fili. That was until he misjudged where a footstool was, Fili saw his chance as Kili’s steps faltered. Fili rushed and leapt at his brother, crashing into him and landing on a heap on the floor. Using Kili’s surprise to his advantage, Fili quickly pinned Kili to the floor holding down his wrists and sitting on Kili’s hips.

“I caught you.” Fili said grinning down at the brunette dwarf trapped beneath him.

“You cheated” Kili pouted playfully.

“Either way, I caught you. Now you’re mine!” Fili said and leaned down to kiss the younger dwarf.

As Fili and Kili kissed they both realized they were on the floor in the middle of the house. When it finally dawned on them that they were totally alone for the first time they broke apart the kiss only long enough to start tearing at each other’s clothes. Klli yanked Fili’s loose shirt off while Fili began pulling Kili’s shirt up and off him. Hands scrabbled at pant laces that wouldn’t untie fast enough, but soon they were kicking off their pants and soft house shoes to lay bare before each other.

Fili looked down at his naked brother lying on the rug in front of the fire place. Kili was breathing deeply as Fili watched his chest rise and fall and then placed his hand over his little brother’s heart.

“I’m yous” Kili whispered. 

Heat rushed to Fili’s cock with those words and suddenly Fili needed to truly possess Kili in every way. He latched onto his brother’s neck and began kissing and licking, sucking at the tender flesh. Kili did not have a full beard yet which allowed Fili better access to Kili’s neck and collarbone. Fili worked his way down to Kili’s nipples. Taking one into his mouth he licked and sucked the nub into full hardness. Kili moaned with pleasure and began rocking his hips as his cock began to swell. Fili chuckled at his wanton brother, Kili was so easily aroused and was often a little over eager. Fili wanted this time to last so he told Kili to put his hands above his head and keep them there. 

“Don’t move” Fili growled at his brother before sliding down between Kili’s legs.

Fili knelt between Kili’s spread legs running his hands up Kili’s thighs till he came to the juncture of his hip. Fili knew how sensitive this area was on Kili and began lightly scratching and biting the skin there. Kili groaned loudly, “Don’t tease me!” Kili cried out and bucked his hips as Fili’s nails dragged down to his inner thigh.

“I said, don’t move” Fili in a low voice, trying his best to sound stern rather than breathlessly aroused. Fili pushed his brother’s hips back down and stared into Kili’s eyes until Kili stopped squirming. Fili resumed his touches, trailing his fingers down Kili’s legs to his knees and then back up.

“Fee! Fee, please!” Kili cried out as Fili’s calloused fingertips strayed so closely to his cock.

“What? What do you want?” Fili asked in a husky tone. His hand slipped down to cup Kili’s balls, the other held down his hips. Fili leaned down so he was chest to chest with Kili, his lips resting against the younger dwarf’s ear. Fili traced the shell of Kili’s ear with his tongue, his hand gently kneading Kili’s sack in his hand. Kili was trying his best to hold still but his cock ached for some friction. The idea of finally being alone with Fili was terribly exciting and now Fili was being quite authoritative and that alone almost pushed him over the edge.

Fili moved again and began kissing Kili’s hip and thighs once more as he continued stroking and fondling his brother. Fili’s soft beard and braids tickling Kili’s legs.

“Tell….me...what...you… want.” Fili said between kisses and sharp bites that had Kili keening loudly in the empty house.

“Your mouth!” Kili whined in a voice that sounded absolutely wrecked.

“My mouth?” Fili asked arching an eye brother when he looked up at Kili’s face.

“Please! I want to feel your mouth on my cock” Kili pleaded

“Oh?” Fili said with a smirk, “I’ll get there”

Fili suddenly moved and began mouthing KIli’s balls. Fili used his hands to clamp down on Kili’s hips. Fil could feel Kili straining against his hands and he knew there would be deep bruises left behind. Fili hated the idea of hurting his brother, but knowing he was marking his brother as his own set a fire alight within him. Fili began kissing and sucking on Kili’s hips and thighs again, purposefully leaving dark marks behind.

Kili cried out louder than ever as Fili marked him with his mouth. Fili moved on hand away from Kili’s hip to grasp Kili’s cock. Kili let out a strangled cry of relief as Fili’s mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. Fili swirled his tongue around the head tasting the salty precom and breathing in the musky smell of his brother. Fili began taking more of Kili into this mouth. Fili let go of Kili’s cock to move his hand back to fondle Kili’s balls while he swallowed his brother's cock as deeply as he could.

Fili’s head bobbed between Kili’s legs and his fingers slid underneath Kili’s balls, brushing the extremely sensitive flesh there eliciting another loud cry from Kili. Fili began rubbing and stroking the area with great interest as Kili’s breath hitched then cried out, “Fili! Mahal that feels amazing!”

Fili kept exploring between his brother’s legs and Kili opened his legs wider. When he did this Fili’s fingers slipped between the cleft of Kili’s cheeks, fingers brushing against the puckered hole there. Kili moaned low when that happened and that made Fili rub and push against that spot a little harder.

“Fili! Please don’t stop” Kili gasped out. 

Hesitantly at first Fili began to stroke and tease his brother as he continued to suck his cock. Fili really did not know what he was doing, but judging by the gasps and whines falling from his brother’s lips, he figured he was at least going in the right direction. What little Fili did know of coupling was that some form of lubrication was always needed. At the moment he didn’t have much to work with. So he took his hand away from between his lover’s legs and took his mouth away from Kili’s cock.

Kili cried out in a broken voice at the loss of contact, but was quickly silenced when Fili pushed two fingers into his open mouth. 

“If you want me to continue I suggest you begin sucking” Fili said. Kili’s mouth clamped around Fili’s fingers. Kili licked and sucked on the fingers in his mouth the way he would Fili’s cock. Fili began stroking himself, enjoying watching his fingers push in and out of Kili’s sweet mouth. The idea of Kili sucking on someone else’s cock crept into Fili’s mind. The thought of someone else touching his brother in such a way suddenly made Fili both violently jealous and yet at the same time more turned on than ever.

Kili meanwhile was doing his best to coat Filis fingers in anticipation of being touched between his legs again. Never had he imagined that such a place could bring him such pleasure. 

Fili pulled his fingers out of Kili’s mouth with a wet pop. Then Fili placed his wet finger back at Kili’s entrance. Fili was bolder this time, circling the tight hole and watching Kili’s hips twitch. Then FIli pushed his wet middle finger inside.

Kili cried out in both pain and pleasure, the sensation of being breached for the first time was quite confusing. There was a burn, but it excited Kili so much. Fili slowly pushed his finger in worried that he was going to hurt Kili, but again Kili was making no sound of protest. Fili gently rocked his finger in and out of Kili then began pushing another finger in as well. It felt too tight and hot, Fili knew that spit alone wasn’t going to work. 

“Wait here” Fili said before removing himself again from Kili’s body. Kili hardly had time to miss him before Fili returned with a bottle of oil from the kitchen. Fili poured some onto his fingers and slid them back in. 

“Oh Fee!” Kili cried out as Fili began pumping his fingers in and out of Kili. Kili was being reduced to a panting mess as his brother stretched him with a scissoring motion, then they brushed against something inside that that caused Kili’s hips to jerk off the floor. Fili rubbed that spot watching Kili writhe. 

“Fee!” Kili screamed.

Fili’s hand, the one not occupied with driving his brother wild, grasped Kili’s cock. Within just a few strokes he had Kili cumming. 

“Oh….oh that was amazing.” Kili said in a whisper, his breaths coming out heavy and ragged. Then Kili bit his lower lip and Fili knew Kili was about to ask a difficult question. “Fili...I liked your fingers but I feel like I want more”

“More?” Fili asked, his own unattended cock throbbing between his legs.

“Yes...I...I want you inside me.” Kili said his face flushing bright with embarrassment.

“Are you sure?” Fili asked, feeling apprehensive and excited by the idea Kili was proposing.

“Yes. I am sure” Kili replied

Wordlessly Fili poured more oil onto his hand and began stroking himself. “Ready?” 

“Yes”

Fili lined his oil coated cock up with Kili’s well lubricated hole and pushed in only a little, Kili promptly begging for more. Fili continued pushing in watching Kili stretch around his thick cock. Kili hisses as Fili fully seated himself within Kili’s tight channel. Kili breathed as he got used to feeling so full around Fili’s hard cock inside him.

“Move” Kili panted. Fili leaned down over Kili's body, Kili wrapped his legs around Fili’s waist, “Move” Kili said again more firmly.  
Fili began to move, his cock sliding out and back in slowly at first but then swiftly picking up the pace. Kili’s cock as started to hardened back up as his brother moved inside him. 

Kili reached down and took hold of his returning erection and began stroking himself as Fili impaled him with his shaft. Fili’s hand were on either side of Kili’s head and he leaned down to kiss Kili’s mouth.

Kili was grateful at first for the tenderness that Fili showed him but now he was feeling the need for a much fast pace. Kili began rolling his hips and stroking himself in rhythm with his brother’s thrusts. This immediately cause FIli to move faster, feeling bolder now that he realized how good it all felt. Kili brought his unoccupied hand up into Fili’s hair. Kili’s fingers pulled at Fili’s braids before moving back to the loose mane that he could properly twist his fingers into.

The tug on his hair caused Fili to begin thrusting harder and Kili began stroking himself faster. The only sounds were of panting breaths, flesh smacking against flesh, and then the cries of release as they came together.

Exhausted Fili dropped on top of his sweaty brother. Both of them were sweaty sticky messes but they couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment. Fili somehow managed to roll off his brother and grab a light blanket off of a nearby chair. He laid the blanket over them both and as they lay in each other's arms they exchanged lazy kisses and sweet words before drifting off to sleep. 

A few hours later Kili woke up. He looked over at Fili and felt overwhelmed with love. His body ached and felt sticky, but he could not have been happier. Realizing that their Mother would be home soon Kili shook Fili awake. Kili suggested they go get themselves cleaned up. 

On wobbly legs they gathered up the clothes that were thrown haphazardly around and went to take a bath.


	5. I'll Tell You My Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time

During the beginning of their trip Thorin had been finding it fairly easy to keep his mind clear. Thankfully it wasn’t a dangerous journey, simply a trade run to the various villages and towns in the valley of the Blue Mountains. Thorin was able to spend his days busy with daily tasks and with Balin and Dwalin both there, Thorin knew he wouldn’t have the privacy to have any of those thoughts anyway.

However one night night, a few weeks into their trip, Thorin found himself alone with his thoughts. They were camping on the road, traveling between one village to the next. Thorin had taken second watch, Balin had woken him before settling in for the night. The two other dwarves slept soundly, the fire was low, and Thorin sat listening to the night around him. Thorin’s mind wandered to the next camping trip he would be on. Just as he and Kili, a test of Kili’s skills on his path to adulthood. Thorin began thinking of how grown Kili was now; how tall he was, and how strong her had gotten in recent years. Kili was so very unique. Messy hair that could barely be tamed by a clip; braids never lasted. Bright eyes that danced and sparkled with life. Boundless energy. A sweet disposition that Thorin wanted to protect. Kili was also unique in his choice of weapons . While he was proficient with swords, Kili had a very natural talent with a bow. Thorin was so proud of Kili.

Not that Thorin didn’t love and admire Fili for his own self as well. Fili was so like Thorin, often quiet and reserved when compared to Kili, but he still had his own youthful enthusiasm. Fili was simply more tempered. Fili carried a more serious view of the world. Thorin often wondered how much of that was his fault. Dis and Vil always encouraged Thorin to spend time with his first born heir. When Vili died, Dis moved back in with Thorin and Thorin took over as a father figure as best he could to the two very young princes; his beloved nephews. Thorin had raised Fili and Kili on stories of their true home in Erebor and of their proud heritage as Sons of Durin. Fili listened somberly to these stories, taking each as a lesson, always doing his best to carry himself as a young prince should. Fili took his princehood as seriously as he took on being a big brother. Fili was fierce on the training field, but nothing brought out the protector in him the way Kili could. 

Thorin continued watching the fire. Small flames dancing as ash blew away in the gentle breeze. His thoughts began to wander to a memory from a few months ago. 

Thorin had come home from the forge covered in soot, reeking of metal and smoke. He sought out the relaxing comfort of a long soak in a warm bath. Thorin missed the luxury of the royal baths of Erebor, but he was thankful for the natural hot springs that supplied water to their home. Thorin was greatly looking forward to being able to get himself clean. 

Thorin entered the house, hung up his coat, and removed his heavy snow covered boots, leaving everything on hooks and mats by the front door. He padded through the great room and down the hall to his room to gather a fresh change of clothes before heading to the bath. Thorin walked into the bathroom, that was attached to the kitchen, and finished stripping out of his filthy work clothes. He walked to the edge of the bath and then slipped down into the deliciously hot water.

Thorin was finishing scrubbing himself down when he heard the bathroom door open and his rowdy nephews enter. As they entered he could see that they were engaged in one of their playful arguments. One could always tell how serious a situation was by how Fili and Kili touched, the closer and more tactile the lesser the seriousness. This was clearly a game judging by how much shoving and hair pulling was happening.

The two princes were grinning broadly as they threw insults at each other, grabbing each other then pushing away. Thorin grinned as he watched them, before coughing loudly to get their attention. 

“Uncle!” Kili exclaimed noticing for the first time that Thorin was even in the room. “Uncle tell Fili that just because I am younger does not automatically mean I have to muck out the barn stalls!”

“Uncle, tell Kili that he needs to respect his elders!” Fili retorted, giving Kili’s hair a playful tug.

The boys continued bickering as they stripped off their clothes and climbed down into the sunken bath. Thorin found himself, not for the first time, admiring their strong young bodies. Fili stocky and thick like a proper Dwarrow warrior, proud and sure of himself. Kili tall and angular, lean muscles and and easy fluid grace to his movements.

Thorin continued watching his nephews shove each other in the water. They were two young warrior princes who should have been raised in the royal court, though Thorin could not say that he wasn’t happy here, especially in this moment. 

“You won’t be my elder for long!” Kili shouted, “Soon I’ll be an adult like you” he added, sticking his tongue out at his older brother.

Suddenly Thorin wanted to knew what that tongue tasted like. He was shocked and appalled at this unbidden thought. Thorin had felt something shifting between himself and his nephews in the past few years after Fili came of age. Thorin had simply put those thoughts to the side as simple admiration for the grown Dwarrows his nephews were becoming. But now something felt different in Thorin’s mind. Lustful thoughts about his wet naked nephews began creeping into his mind. Thorin stood and Fili and Kili paused in their game. Thorin couldn't be sure but he could almost swear he caught a gleam in both sets of eyes as he walked past, but that was most likely wishful thinking on his part.

It became more of an issue a month later when he came home and Fili and Kili were already in the bath. When he entered the princes were busy scrubbing themselves, not bickering or speaking to each other at all. Thorin quietly entered the water curious to know what had happened to cause silence between the usually boisterous brothers.

Fili ducked under the water as Thorin turned to look at Kili. As Thorin’s gaze landed on the much younger dwarf, Thorin noticed that Kili was staring right back at him. Kili’s focus seemed to be trailing up Thorin’s naked torso and when he raised his eyes to Thorin’s face, their eyes meeting, Kili’s cheeks turned bright red and he ran. Thorin had never seen his nephew more disturbed. When Fili resurfaced he looked around confusedly for his little brother. 

“Kili finished and left” Thorin said.

“Oh” was all Fili said in reply, a small frown upon his lips.

“Will you help me wash my hair?” Thorin asked, trying to get his own head back to normal safe territory.

“Yes Uncle”, Fili said, moving towards Thorin.

As Fili washed Thorin’s long thick hair they talked about their day. Fili told Thorin about how Kili had decided to jump on top of him while they had been out walking and landed in mud, hence the early bath. The silence due to Fili’s annoyance at Kili for getting him so filthy. Thorin liked that he felt easy around Fili, but he worried about the less than pure thoughts he seemed to be having about his younger nephew.

***

Thorin was so lost in his own thoughts about Fili and Kili that he almost didn’t notice Dwalin had stopped snoring. Thorin’s gaze lifted from the fire to look over at his friend.

Dwalin had been born two years after Smaug’s attack. Over the years Dwalin became Thorin’s closest friend and there was no one else that Thorin trusted more by his side in a fight. Dwalin was one of the only Dwarrows in all of the Blue Mountains that could match Thorin’s strength on the battlefield. Dwalin had helped Thorin raise and train FIli and KIli after Vili’s death. Dwalin, and Balin, were as close to Thorin as any Dwarrow could be. Dwalin was not only Thorin’s shield brother, but his cousin as well. The closeness and knowledge of each other after so many decades allowed Dwalin to speak freely to Thorin about all things. Thorin, as King, needed to be surrounded by those who could keep him grounded, remind him what he was working for when the demands and pressures of leadership became too much.

“What do you expect will happen if you keep staring at the fire like that?” Dwalin asked with a chuckle.

Thorin looked up with a small grin, trying to mask the warring feelings inside, “Nothing….just thinking about Kili...how he will be of age soon.” 

“Aye, that he will” Dwalin said, getting up from his bedroll to come sit next to Thorin, “But it seems to me that it might be more than that”

Thorin turned to look at Dwalin. No one besides Dis knew Thorin, Fili, and Kili as well as Dwalin. He could read Thorin’s face and Thorin realized Dwalin had been watching him for much longer than he initially realized. Thorin’s stomach dropped, he knew he had to tell Dwalin the truth.

“Dwalin….” Thorin began, voice low and hesitant, “I….”

When Dwalin spoke he did so choosing his words carefully. “Thorin, we have know each other for many years and have been many things to each other through those years. I want to speak to you with the respect my King and kin deserves, but the with the honesty of a friend and advisor.”

Thorin looked into Dwalin’s eyes and nodded his head. Right now he needed a friend and not a sycophantic subject.

“You’ve noticed how your boys have grown” Dwalin said softly “I’ve watched them grow myself and can appreciate them for the youthful and handsome dwarves they are. But I’ve seen the way they look at each other Something is there…….”

“Aye” Thorin said in almost a whisper, his eyes once again staring into the embers of the dying fire.

“They are very close. Inseparable, loyal, protective, almost verging on intimate” Dwalin said in the same quiet tone.

“Aye” Thorin said again, feeling fearful of how perceptive Dwalin seemed to be.

“I noticed before we left they were standing differently. Even closer than they normally do.” Dwalin arched an eyebrow at Thorin as he spoke of his observation of the princes. “I saw that you were hesitant to leave them.”

Thorin simply nodded his head, not quite trusting himself to speak.

“Do you know if they have been...together?” Dwalin inquired. 

Thorin understood Dwalin’s meaning.

“No.” Thorin choked out shaking his head, “I heard sounds the night before we left but I do not know what they were doing exactly”

“Will you….talk to them?”

“I don’t know how” Thorin said turing pleading eyes to his friend, “I don’t want to frighten them.”

“You want them to come to you about this? Perhaps you want to know if their desires go beyond each other?”

Thorin let out a deep sigh, he hated that Dwalin knew him this well. Thorin let his body sag forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Yes” Thorin said then covered his face with his large hands. Thorin breathed then scrubbed at his face. Dropping his hands back down to his legs, Thorin looked over at Dwalin, “I’ve had my own thoughts about them. I feel terrible.”

Dwalin nodded slowly, “The heart wants what it wants”

“But what if they don’t want me?”

“They?” Dwalin asked, he already knew but wanted Thorin to admit everything.

“Aye. I know I could not have one without the other. But I don’t know that FIli would want that. Kili has been acting odd around me, his normal affections seem to be more forward; hugs that last longer and staring when we bathe. Fili acts no different around me. I don’t know if it’s just Kili acting immature before adulthood, or if it’s something more. I will not cause a rift between them. I will not hurt my family.” Thorin growled.

“The only way to know is to ask. You must speak with them. Fili first if you question his desires. You also have to take care of this before your trip with Kili”

Thorin groaned, “I know”

“Do you want me to come with you on the trip?”

Thorin stared at his friend for a moment before replying, “Yes, I think that would be best.”

Thorin felt some relief that he would not be alone with Kili, but he was still so worried about how to broach this incredibly sensitive topic with his beloved nephews.

“Get some rest Thorin, it will be dawn soon. I’ll keep watch.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Fili woke. He reached out across the bed to his brother, but he was not there. Fili lifted his head and listened for any sign that Kili was in the room. Finding none, Fili decided to search out his brother. Fili got out of bed and pulled on his sleeping pants, once he was covered Fili went to open his bedroom door.

Fili stepped out into the dark hall. He listened to hear if Kili was out in the main part of the house, but heard nothing. Then a gentle gasp that Fili would know anywhere caught his attention. The door across the hall to his Mother’s room was shut then he turned his head to the right he saw Thorin’s door was slightly ajar. Fili walked silently to the door and pushed it open. Fili peered around the doorway and looking into the dark room. The room seemed to be empty, the only light was from the moon, then Fili noticed the figure on the bed. Fili watched the lithe form naked on the large bed on the right side of the room. Fili watched his little brother stroking his cock. Kili’s eyes were shut, hips arching off the bed, mouth hanging open in silent ecstasy. 

Fili shut the door behind him as quietly as he could, but Kili still heard him. Kili’s head turned to look at Fili, his large brown eyes blown wide with lust as he began climaxing on their Uncle’s bed. Kili’s body collapsed spread eagle across the bed. Fili hesitantly climbed up onto the bed to kneel next to his brother.

“Kili” Fili says, stroking the brunette's hair out of his face. “Kili what are you doing in here?”

Kili looked at his brother, eyes full of fear. Fili began kissing his brother trying to tell him that he was safe.

“Please tell me” Fili whispered as his lips gently pressed against Kili’s mouth. Fili’s hand stroking Kili’s lightly furred chest. 

“I don’t want you to be mad” Kili said thickly, tears threatening to spill over.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Fili asked in a soothing voice.

Kili took a deep breath and said, “I’ve been thinking about him. About Uncle”

“What have you been thinking about him?” Fili asked, continuing to pet and stroke Kili’s arms and chest.

“I have been so confused. I want to hug him and not let go. I want to be near him all the time. I find myself staring when we are in the bath. I have been wondering what it would feel like to do with him what we do together.” Kili confessed quietly, unable to meet Fili’s eyes. “I love you Fili, more than any one. I love you , I want you, but I want…..more”

Kili’s eyes slowly turned to Fili’s face to see if his words had hurt his brother. As Kili searched for Fili’s reaction all he saw was love. Fili knew his little brother was frightened and he wanted nothing more than to reassure him. Fili leaned down and kissed his brother deeply, pouring all his love and affection into the kiss. When Fili lifted away, Kili was smiling softly.

“Please tell me what you think” Kili implored.

Fili sighed and laid down next to Kili. Fili stretched out on his right side, he head propped up on his fist, left hand still trailing up and down Kili’s chest.

“I’m glad to know that I’m not the only one who admires our Uncle that way” Fili whispered.

Kili’s eyes widened at his brother’s words, Fili continued, “I have noticed how Thorin looks at you Kili. I have been feeling a bit jealous. I find myself wanting him to look at me that way too. I have wondered what his hands would feel like on my body, how it would be to kiss him….”

“How his cock would feel” Kili groaned as Fili’s hand traveled down to his spent cock that was already perking back up at his brother’s touch and confession.

Fili chuckled quietly, “Yes, certainly that too”

Fili was hard and he pushed his cock again Kili’s leg.

Kili looked at his brother and grinned. He felt relieved that Fili felt the same way about Thorin. Kili rolled himself on top of Fili, Fili’s arms wrapping around his brother. Kili’s soulful brown eyes gazed lovingly into Fili’s blue eyes, so like Thorin’s and yet uniquely his own.

“Fili,” Kili whispered, “I promise that I am yours. No one will have me that won’t take you”

Thank you” Fili said quietly.

After that no words were needed as the brother’s moved together. Kisses and touches of reassurance were all that were needed now. A new spark of passion and longing was struck between the two young lovers, thought they wanted to include their Uncle the loyalty they felt towards each other came first. Kili knew that if Thorin refused Fili, that he would never look at Thorin in a passionate way again. Fili was as much a part of Kili was Kili was of Fili. You did not get one without the other.

Some hours later the two young dwarves slipped out of the King’s bedroom and back into their own. They did not see their Mother at the end of the dark hallway. As Dis watched her sons creep through the hall she wondered what was going on with her children and what did Thorin have to do with it.


	6. Don't Want To Let You Down

Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin arrived back in their village the evening before Kili’s birthday celebration would begin; an overnight camping trip along with a family dinner and the traditional tattoos and piercing signifying Kili’s adulthood. 

When Thorin arrived back his house Dis, Fili, and Kili came out to greet him. Thorin was glad to be home with his sister and beloved nephews. He felt apprehensive at first when he saw the young dwarrows, his fears over Kili’s overnight trip still lingered in his mind as did the weight of what he heard during the night three months ago. Hugs and warm greetings were exchanged, however Thorin noticed that when Kili came to hug him that all seemed normal with him and that it was Fili that was suddenly acting shy.

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked quietly when Fili came to greet his Uncle.

Fili looked up at Thorin, some unreadable emotion crossing his young face. Fili recovered quickly and said, “I am glad you’re home Uncle. Trying to keep Kili under control is exhausting.”

Thorin looked towards Kili and caught the shadow of a wicked grin across his lips. Thorin knew he had to speak to Fili but he didn’t think he would have time before he and Kili left the next morning.

It turned out Thorin was right. Once Thorin had unpacked and put away his share of the supplies and trade goods, brushed down his pony, bathed, and eaten dinner; Fili and Kili said they were turning in early. 

Thorin knew that being separated, even overnight, was upsetting for both of his nephews. The night of Fili’s trip, five years ago, Kili had cried in Thorin’s arms about how he didn’t want to be left behind. Thorin knew that Kili going out into the world with out Fili was painfully tearing at both of the boys. Thorin hoped that perhaps he could find a moment to speak to Fili once Dis went to bed. But Dis was having her own heavy thoughts about her youngest son going out into the wilderness. 

Much later than Thorin would have liked he walked his sister to her room. After bidding her goodnight, Thorin turned towards his nephews’ room. Thorin quietly opened the door to look in on Fili and Kili. Fili was lying on his back, his face turned away from the door. Kili asleep on his brother’s shoulder with the covers twisted around their legs exposing their bare chests. Fili’s arms were wrapped protectively around his little brother’s body. Thorin thought they looked beautiful. He wanted to go to them, to touch their heads and stroke their hair as he would have done when they were small. But right now he didn’t want to risk disturbing the peaceful scene before him. Thorin backed out of the room shutting the door behind him, never knowing that Fili was awake and fully aware of his Uncle’s presence. 

***

 

Dawn came early the next day. Fili and Kili were roused from their bed by Thorin’s loud knock on their bedroom door. Both Fili and Kili groaned at the noise. They too had been up much later than they intended saying a proper goodbye. After untangling limbs and bed sheets, Fili and Kili dressed quickly. Breakfast would be on pony back for Kili today. When the princes came out to the yard they saw Thorin was ready to go.

The night before, during dinner, Thorin had told his family that Dwalin would be coming along on Kili’s camping trip. Thorin used the excuse of an increased number of wolves in the area to explain why they presence of an extra adult was required. So when Fili and Kili finally stumbled out into the yard they were not surprised to see Dwalin there as well, greeting the large dwarf with sleepy grunts and waves.

Dis wrapped Kili in her arms whispering words of caution and worry to her son. When Dis finally let Kili go Thorin watched silently as Fili helped his brother up onto his pony. He saw how Kili looked down at his older brother and brushed their fingers together. 

“Let’s go!” Dwalin said loudly, causing the other dwarves to jump at his sudden words.

 

***

 

Fili knew his brother was perfectly safe and would be back late in the afternoon tomorrow, but he couldn’t help but feel a tendril of sadness and doubt creeping down his spine. Dis saw Fili staring off to where his brother had disappeared out of sight. Dis put a comforting arm around her eldest son’s shoulders.

“He’ll be fine. Thorin and Dwalin will keep him safe. Dis said gently. She knew Fili’s heart was aching at being separated from his little brother.

“I know” Fili replied, voice soft with resignation.

Dis went back into the house leaving Fili to his thoughts.

Fili wandered back to his bedroom to lie down, just because Kili had to be up and on the road this early didn’t mean that Fili had to keep suffering. As tired as Fili was though, he could not fall back asleep. The bed was empty and cold without Kili there and Fili’s thoughts would not leave the events of the night before.

***

Fili was glad that Thorin had returned home safely from his long trip. But seeing him now in the flesh after admitting his hidden feelings to Kili, Fili suddenly felt awkward around the older dwarf. Knowing how he shared his desire to feel Thorin’s lips on his own, to have Thorin’s strong hands on his body doing to him what only Kili had done. Wondering what it would feel like to have Thorin inside him, taking him and possessing him. But what if Thorin didn’t feel that way at all? What if Thorin only wanted Kili? What if Fili was reading the entire situation wrong? Maybe Thorin didn’t want either of them and only sought to separate him from his younger brother. Fili wasn’t even sure Thorin knew about what he and Kili were up to, but Thorin always seemed to know everything that went on in their home. 

Fili watched Kili run to their Uncle and hug him. Kili’s emotions did not hold him back. Fili wished he could have Kili’s confidence. Somewhat reluctantly Fili greeted his Uncle, who immediately noticed Fili’s hesitation. Fili racked his mind to find a suitable excuse for his less than enthusiastic welcome.

“I am glad you’re home Uncle. Trying to keep Kili under control is exhausting.” Fili said, realizing too late that the last part might have been too much, especially considering the grin he saw on Kili’s face when he heard the words.

Thorin just chuckled deep and low that send a small thrill down Fili’s spine. Fili felt relived that his slip up was let go so easily and Fili felt himself relax.

Thorin was busy unpacking from his trip when Fili and Kili slipped off to their room.

“Fili?” Kili said once where were inside their room behind a shut door. “How are you feeling?”

“What do you mean?” Fili asked. 

Kili approached his brother, placing his hands on Fili’s shoulders and said, “I noticed you hanging back when Uncle Thorin arrived.”

Fili looked down at the floor then brought his gaze back up too meet his brother’s eyes. “I did hesitate. It felt strange to be so near him again after the way we spoke” Fili said quietly.

“I feel like we have to hide; that I must hide you.” Fili confessed.

Kili kissed his brother’s mouth gently, a chaste press of the lips. “You do not need to hide me brother. I told you before. I am yours and no one will ever take me from you.”

Fili nodded, but still felt his insecurities whispering at the back of his mind. Kili knew that no matter what he said Fili wouldn’t be satisfied. Fili had a less trusting personality than Kili did, Fili would need physical reassurance. Knowing they had some time before dinner Kili took his brother’s hand and led him to their bed.

Kili climbed onto the bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard, legs spread apart. Kili pulled Fili up with him and settled his older, but smaller, brother in his lap. Fili rested his back against Kili’s chest; head dropping back onto Kili’s left shoulder. 

Kili began whispering to Fili saying, “I love you. I love you more than anyone. For as long as I can remember, you have been here with me. I have always wanted to be with you, to be by your side in all things. I was so frightened you would reject me. That what I felt towards you would be wrong and that you would hate me. But I had to try. I had to know.”

Kili wrapped his arms tightly around Fili’s chest. Fili’s hands gripping Kili’s arms like someone drowning. Kili continued to speak. “You showed me love and understanding that first night. I was frightened, but I trusted your love. I need you to trust in my love for you. I will never willingly leave your side. I know you’re worried about Thorin, what he’ll think and what he’ll do if he finds out about you and I….if he finds out how we feel about him. If he does want us that way I swear to you no one will touch me or have me the way you do. You are my brother, my lover, the other half of my soul.”

Kili felt Fili shudder in his arms and realized there were tears slowly rolling down his brother’s cheeks. Kili brushed the tears away and said, “Now that Thorin is home we do need to tread carefully. I don’t want you to fear him though. We will keep our affections, for each other and for him, a secret for now.”

“What if this is all wrong? What if he doesn’t want me at all? I see the way Thorin looks at you….”

“If Thorin doesn’t want you, I will not be with him. If he rejects us both, then we run away and I know Uncle doesn’t want that. I really believe this will be alright” Kili said with a smile, trying his best to reassure his lover.

“I…I feel a bit selfish. I’m not sure if I want to share you.” Fili said.

“Fili, love doesn’t divide. My love and want for you will not change if Thorin were to join us. I will say this as often as you need to hear it. I love you. I love you best. You had me first and nothing can change that. Nothing Uncle, or any one else, can do will take my love away from you. Please don’t think that having more love diminishes what we have together.” Kili said in a reassuring voice as he stroked his brother’s blond locks. “We must trust in each other.”

Fili turned in his brother’s arms to look at Kili. They stared into each other’s eyes then leaned in, lips meeting in a crushing kiss. Fili was the one to open his mouth, parting Kili’s lips with a swipe of his tongue. Whispered promises of love passed between the brother’s as lips and tongues soothed and reassured their burning hearts.

When they parted, Fili twined his fingers with Kili’s, Kili smiled as he stroked their fingers together. “This could be our secret; touching fingers this way, our secret kiss.”

Before further words could continue a knock on their bedroom door broke the quiet moment. The brothers looked at each other, brushed their fingers together, and got off the bed. Fili opened the door to find his Mother there. “Dinner is ready, come eat.” Dis said, and then she walked back to the kitchen.

All through dinner as Thorin described his trip Fili and Kili’s fingers found each other, touching every time a plate or bowl was passed. The touches thrilled and comforted them both in their secret message to each other. As soon as they finished eating Kili said he wanted to go to bed early, Fili said the same, sighting the early morning start as their reason. After saying goodnight to their Mother and Uncle the two young dwarves hurried back to their room. 

The moment the door was shut Kili found himself trapped between the solid wood and his brother. Fili was laying hot quick kissed to Kili’s face, mouth, and neck. Fili began tearing at Kili’s clothes as if they offended him. Once Kili was naked and panting with need Fili grabbed Kili around the waist and spun him away from the door and pushed his little brother towards the bed.

Kili laid on his back on the mattress, legs hanging over the edge. He lifted his head to watch Fili peel his clothes off and throw them to the floor. Fili’s hungry eyes turned back to his brother on the bed. He stalked over as though hunting the younger dwarf. Kili’s eyes widened as Fili grabbed him behind the knees and pushed Kili’s legs up against his chest.

“Stay” Fili growled out before dropping to his knees. Kili had to stuff his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out as Fili’s tongue came into contact with his entrance. Fili licked and probed at the tight puckered hold. A heady earthy must assaulted his senses while Kili moaned and writhed at Fili’s ministrations.

Fili pulled back for a moment, reaching for the table drawer next to the bed. They had stashed small bottles of oil there and Fili pulled one out. Fili resumed his kneeling position, slicked up two fingers and worked them into Kili. As Fili rubbed that sweet spot inside, he licked and bit at Kili’s thighs. He knew he was leaving fresh bruises and could not care. Marking Kili as his own was all that mattered now.

“Fili!” Kili gasped, trying desperately not to be heard by their Mother or Uncle. “Please!”

Fili glanced up at Kili’s neglected erection; tall, thick, and an angry shade of purple at the head. Fili’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

“Move….move up to the pillows” Fili panted, removing his fingers from his brother.

Kili scrambled to change positions on the bed, laying his head on the pillows and bringing his legs back up to his chest.

“Good boy” Fili said in a low husky voice, eyes dark and blown with lust.

Fili knelt before his brother and slipped his fingers back into the tight we heat of Kili’s body. Then with no other warning Fili swooped down and wrapped his lips around Kili’s weeping cock.

It wasn’t long before Kili was quietly pleading with Fili once more. Lifting his head up Fili looked down at his wrecked lover and smiled. Fili slicked up his cock with more oil, removed his fingers, and slid right into Kili. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being fully seated inside Kili.

“You always take me so well” Fili moaned in Kili’s ear as Kili’s body clenched around him.

Kili just groaned as his brother’s thick blunt cock slid out of him until just the head kept him stretched and open. Then suddenly Fili slammed back in and set a brutal pace, pounding into Kili’s body over and over again. Kili had to repress his urge to cry out when Fili’s slick hand wrapped around Kili’s cock, pumping him in time with his own thrusts. Faces flush with ecstasy, sweat covering them, the only sound was gasps and skin slapping against skin. Before long it became too much and Fili was emptying himself inside Kili. As Kili felt his brother come, his own release was not far behind.

Fili collapsed, utterly spent, on top of Kili. They lay quietly for a few moments before Fili got a cloth from the bedside drawer to clean them both up.

Kili wrapped Fili up in his arms holding his big brother close. “Not that I’m complaining, but….what was that?” Kili asked as his breathing slowed.

Fili, who was tucked under Kili’s chin, listened to his little brother’s heart beat slowing down as they both caught their breath. 

“Mine” Fili breathed out.

“Yes. Yours, Fili. Always. I promise” Kili said as he stroked his bother’s hair.

They whispered to each other for hours. Love, reassurance, and many kisses were exchanged. Eventually Fili said they should get some sleep. When Fili pulled up the blankets they readjusted themselves so that Kili was sleeping on Fili’s chest, Fili’s arms wrapped tightly around his bother. 

The fire was merely embers when Fili heard the bedroom door open. He didn’t need to turn his head to know it was Thorin standing in the doorway. At first Fili felt fear, but all he heard from his uncle was a sigh and then the door closing leaving the princes in the dark once more.

The next thing Fili heard was a bang on the door. Fili recognized Thorin’s knock. At first Fili had a moment of panic, thinking it had only been moments before that Thorin had looked in on them and was coming back to yell at them. When that did not happen Fili realized that it was morning and that Kili needed to get up.

“Kili. Kili, wake up little one” Fili said, kissing his bother’s face.

Kili nuzzled into Fili’s chest, rubbing his face against Fili’s soft blonde chest hair. “No” Kili mumbled.

Fili laughed gently, “What this? How are you not leaping from bed? Today is your big trip”

“I prefer that the sun at least be up before I am” Kili said as he reluctantly extracted himself from his bother’s embrace. “Besides, not all of us got pounded into a mattress last night. I’ll be lucky to be able to ride my pony.” Kili added with a wink.

Fili just smiled, feeling rather pleased with himself.

Kili began pulling his clothes on and turned to look at Fili who was untangling himself from the sheets. “How are you feeling? Really?”

“I think I’m ok.” Fili replies as he began to dress. He took a deep breath and said, “Uncle came to the door last night. He saw us sleeping….well you sleeping at least.”

“What happened?” Kili asked.

“Nothing. Uncle opened the door, he said nothing, and left.” Fili replied

Kili, having finished dressing, walked over to Fili, he looked down into Fili’s blue eyes and said, “Perhaps we have far less to fear about Thorin than we thought. If he saw us sleeping, then he has to know”

“Yes. He must.” Fili said, his fingers lacing with Kili’s, “I still feel….”

“I know.” Kili interjected, “We don’t know exactly what he wants, or what will happen, but we’re in this together.”

Another knock on their door and their Mother’s voice summoning them out to the yard broke the intimate moment. 

“Let’s go” Kili said as he grabbed his pack.

***

Kili rode gingerly in his saddle as he followed Thorin and Dwalin away from the village. Neither of the older dwarves said a word about it and for that Kili was grateful. He didn’t see the knowing looks that passed between them when Kili wasn’t looking. They rode for five hours, stopping only for lunch.

“After setting up camp later you’ll be catching us dinner lad” Dwalin said to Kili as they ate the dried meat and bread that Dis had packed for them all.

Kili grinned at his weapons teacher, “I’m looking forward to it.

Another three hours later they had arrived at their camp site. Thorin and Dwalin cleared the area for a fire circle while Kili gathered wood. An hour later camp was set and now it was time to catch dinner.

Using traps Kili snared four rabbits. They roasted them over the fire that night. After eating Thorin and Dwalin told Kili stories about their respective camping trips and adventures as youths. When it got dark Kili took first watch. 

Kili sat on a rock and listened to the sounds of the night. He did hear some wolves, but they sounded far away and few in number. He wondered now if Thorin had been exaggerating the danger but could not figure out why his uncle would have done so. Kili looked down at Thorin and Dwalin, unsure if either adult was actually asleep at all. 

As a cool wind blew through the trees, causing their fire to splutter, Kili’s thoughts drifted to Fili and their warm bed. Kili added a bit of wood to the fire causing the low burning embers to flare back up bringing some warmth back to Kili as he continued looking out into the darkness. Kili hoped his brother was doing alright tonight without him. Kili knew that for the first five years of his older brother’s life that Fili did just fine, but Kili had never known a time without his brother. In the dark and silent woods Kili felt a bit homesick and the slightest bit frightened of being out in the wilderness, but pushed those feelings aside. Right now he needed to be an adult, the leader of this trip, not a whining child who was still afraid of the dark. Kili looked up at the sky visible through the trees, and watched the distant stars twinkling in the sky. The moon drifted overhead and when Kili knew it was well after midnight he went to wake Thorin for his watch.

Thorin was already climbing out of his bedroll when Kili began walking towards him confirming the younger dwarf’s suspicion that the elder had never actually gone to sleep. Thorin gave Kili a warm smile, “You’re doing very well” Thorin said as Kili laid down in his bedroll.

“Thank you Uncle” Kili replied, his voice sounding as tired as Kili felt.

“We’ll wake you soon so you can begin your hunt” Thorin said before walking to the rock that Kili had previously occupied.

Anything else that happened Kili was unaware of as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

***

Thorin sat quietly on a rock staring out into the night. Kili had settled himself to sleep and Thorin listened to his nephew’s deep even breaths. Today hadn’t been quite as difficult as he had anticipated. He had kept his thoughts on the trip and making camp, telling stories and helping Kili get ready for his hunt tomorrow. Thorin was thankful for Dwalin’s presence, having him there helped any stray thoughts from coming to the forefront of Thorin’s mind. 

Watching Kili sleep Thorin felt the urge to go to him, to wrap the younger dwarf in his arms. Kili shivered in his sleep and Thorin got up from his place on the rock to drape his heavy coat on top of the sleeping prince. When Kili burrowed his face into the furs Thorin felt his heart clench; his thoughts returning to the events of the morning when he saw the love and affection between the brothers. He felt wonder and fear at the thought of having to broach this subject with Fili. What if they welcomed him, what if they were waiting for him? How would it be? What would if feel like to finally be able to look and touch at his leisure? When Fili and Kili were younger they were forever looking at and touching him, whether it was asking about his runic tattoos or exploring the braids and beads in his hair. He missed the easy affection of their youth. But now he wasn’t just wondering what their eyes and hands would feel like, but their mouths and heat as well. Thorin felt himself growing hard at these thoughts. He turned his attention to Dwalin sleeping nearby, once he assured himself that the guardsman was truly sleeping, Thorin slipped off just into the line of trees where he allowed his thoughts of nephews to run free. 

***

It was still dark when Dwalin shook Kili awake; it was time for his hunt. What ever he caught this morning would be brought back and used to feed the crowd of dwarves that would be attending the birthday feast. 

Kili got up, stretched, and managed to eat a light breakfast. His stomach was in knots. As Kili checked over his bow and arrows he felt the pressure on his shoulders. He was responsible for ensuring that people were fed tonight, he could only hope that he would be able to find enough quarry to feed everyone. Kili suddenly wondered how his Uncle Thorin had managed to care for their people during the Long March; overseeing thousands of refugees from Erebor as they wandered Middle Earth. 

Kili didn’t have much time to linger on these thoughts when Dwalin said it was time to go. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Kili slipped off into the trees. He knew that Thorin and Dwalin would be following him to ensure that he didn’t get into trouble, but other than that Kili was on his own. 

Kili walked as silently as he could through the quiet forest. A light mist was on the ground and the faint sounds of the forest waking up around him filled his ears. Kili breathed in the cool morning air as he looked for signs of large animals. Traces of rabbits, squirrels, and foxes were abundant; so Kili set some traps with the intention of checking them on his way back after, hopefully, bringing down a much larger animal or two. Soon he came upon a set of deer tracks. Following the hoof prints he soon came upon a meadow. Standing right there was a small group of deer; all adults, for which Kili breathed a sigh of relief. Despite being a hunter, Kili disliked the idea of bringing down a young animal. There was a buck and four female deer quietly grazing in the early morning light as Kili prepared himself, this would be the true mark of a hunter.

Kili remained calm and focused as he stared out at his potential quarry. Breathing calmly, despite his nerves, Kili silently slid an arrow from his quiver, knocked his arrow, and then let it fly. Kili’s arrow flew true and took down the buck immediately. The other deer scattered as Kili quickly prepped a second arrow. He was able to take down a second deer before the rest disappeared into the trees. 

Kili stepped out into the clearing then turned to look back to where he knew Thorin and Dwalin were. Kili felt warm all over as he looked at Thorin, his Uncle’s face was full of pride. Kili wished he could run to Thorin and bury his face into the older dwarf’s shoulder as he would have done as a child, but Kili knew right now was not the time for such actions. Kili went to the buck that he had shot first, pulled out his hunting knife, and began field dressing the deer. Dwalin went and took care of the second deer.

Once Kili was done Thorin came over and stood before his nephew. 

“Kili, you have done your family proud.” Thorin said in his deep voice that made Kili’s stomach feel full of butterflies. 

“Thank you Uncle” Kili replied shyly and hoping Thorin didn’t notice the flush he could feel rising on his cheeks and neck. “Uncle, do you think I could use the deer skins to make Fili a coat? It’s his 80th birthday this year and I wanted to give him something special.”

Thorin looked down at Kili and smiled even more than he already was. “Yes Kili, I think that would be a very good gift for your brother.”

Thorin reached out and pulled Kili to him wrapping the young dwarf tightly in his arms.   
“I am so proud of you” Thorin said quietly into Kili’s ear, causing to Kili melt into the hug, his body sagging slightly against Thorin’s strong frame. Thorin felt Kili shift in his arms and he fought the desire to tilt the young dwarf’s face up to his own. Thorin tightened his arms briefly, pushing those thoughts aside, before releasing Kili. 

Kili immediately felt the loss of his Uncle’s arms when Thorin stepped away, but he said nothing about his disappointment about being let go. Kili knew how he felt, but now was not the time for those thoughts either. 

Once the two deer were prepped, the dwarves walked back towards their camp. Kili checked all his traps and found he had snared half a dozen rabbits. Back at their camp they packed up their supplies and loaded the ponies. 

Kili rode tall in his saddle as he arrived back in the village, his hunting trip was a success and the looks of pride on Thorin and Dwalin’s faces made this whole trip worth it. Kili was also feeling excited to get back home to Fili, he missed his brother terribly. 

***

Fili tried to keep calm as Kili arrived home from his trip. Dis stood next to her elder son waiting for her younger son to come home. They both were filled with excitement, and a bit of worry, wondering how the trip went and how Kili fared out in the wild. 

Once the travelers were back they quickly dismounted, all of them eager to be done with their travels. Thorin and Dwalin began unloading the ponies as Dis was wrapping her arms around her son. 

When Dis went to see what Kili had caught, Fili used that opportunity to get next to Kili. Fili wanted to grab hold of Kili and kiss him breathless, he had missed his brother so much, but instead he reached out and brushed his fingers with his younger brother and they shared a smile before Fili began praising Kili for the fine bounty Kili had brought home.

Dis came back and resumed her fussing over Kili, so Fili went to greet his Uncle and Dwalin. Thorin and Dwalin were whispering to each other as Fili approached them. Thorin had a slight scowl on his face as Dwalin quickly spoke. When the older dwarves noticed Fili, they stepped back from each other. Thorin smiled reassuringly at Fili as Fili came to greet his Uncle with a hug.

As soon as Fili stepped away from Thorin, Dwalin said, “Fili how about you help Thorin settle the ponies in the barn. I’m going to help your Mother prepare for tonight while your brother rest for a bit.”

With that Dwalin walked away. Fili turned and saw Dis leading Kili into the house leaving Fili alone with his Uncle.


	7. Hell Bound

Once Thorin and Fili had finished brushing down the ponies and giving them fresh hay File turned to leave the barn.

“Fili, wait” Thorin said, his voice gentle and yet commanding.

Fili stopped, his heart froze with fear. This was it, he could feel it in his gut. Fili let the fear flow through him, but then focused on the conversation about love that he and Kili had shared. 

“Yes Uncle?” Fili replied as he turned to face Thorin, hoping his voice did not betray his nerves.

“Come sit with me.” Thorin said as he walked over and sat down on a bench.

Fili took a deep breath before approaching. Steeling his nerves Fili went and sat with his Uncle. For a moment neither spoke. The air grew thick the longer they hesitated. Finally Thorin spoke. 

“Fili I must speak to you about something very important and…I think very private.” Thorin said choosing his words carefully.

Fili stared down at his hands in his lap. His mouth felt dry as he rubbed his fingers together as he tried to calm himself. “Alright. What is it?” Fili asked in a very quiet voice as he turned to look at his Uncle.

Thorin put his elbows on his knees and lowered his head down into his hands. Fili had rarely seen his Uncle this distressed and he instinctively placed his right hand on Thorin’s back. At the touch Fili heard Thorin sigh. Then Thorin turned his head to look back at Fili.

Thorin looked into Fili’s bright blue eyes. He saw the blonde dwarf at all ages; from a tiny infant to a young dwarrow first learning to wield a blade, up through his coming of age. Thorin loved and admired his nephew. Fili reminded him not only of himself but also of his own little brother lost so long ago. Thorin’s heart broke.

Slowly Thorin straightened up on the bench and he reached out, placing his hand on the side of Fili’s face. They looked into each other’s eyes as Thorin quietly spoke.

“I wanted to speak to you before Kili’s trip, but I was unable to do so.” Thorin began. 

“I love you more than anything in this world. I have raised you and guided you your whole life. I have only ever wanted the best for you” 

Fili looked away, gaze dropping back to his hands. Fili laced his fingers together as Thorin’s hand came and rested on top of Fili’s.

“Fili, something has changed” Thorin continued, “I know about you and Kili”

Thorin watched Fili’s expression change from fear, to anger, to a shaky acceptance.

“Please don’t worry.” Thorin said quickly trying to sooth the distressed prince. “I don’t object” 

Fili looked back up at Thorin, mouth parted in shock. Thorin breathed and continued speaking, his hand tightening over Fili’s.

“Fili, for some time now I’ve noticed this change in you; in Kili…..and in myself.”

Fili nodded, too stunned by Thorin’s words to speak yet.

“I heard you. I heard you the night before I left with Dwalin and Balin. I’m sorry”

“S…sorry?” Fili stuttered out. “Why?”

“I’m sorry because I overheard a private moment between you and your brother. I wouldn’t want to intrude where I am not welcome” Thorin said in a barley audible whisper.

It took Fili a few moments to process what had just been uttered. Fili looked at Thorin and saw the fear, and the want, that was in Kili’s eyes that first night. Fili knew with a word he could crush this. He could deny Thorin and keep Kili all for himself. But as he continued to look at his Uncle, his King, Fili felt love. Fili wanted to include Thorin, not just to sate a lustful fantasy, but because he genuinely loved him. No one would be left out; together they would be safe and strong.

Fili lifted a hand to Thorin’s cheek and leaned himself towards Thorin. Taking a shaky breath Fili said “You are very much welcome.”

Fili didn’t need to move much closer as his mouth was met in a sweet tender kiss. Thorin’ hands came up to cup Fili’s face as Fili gripped Thorin’s shoulders, and as the kiss deepened Fili slid closer while Thorin pulled the young prince into his arms. For a few moments they kissed as fear and trepidation melted away into joy and love.

“Thorin! Fili!” they heard Dis call out, causing them to jump apart at the sudden shout.

Both Fili and Thorin let out frustrated sighs of annoyance at the interruption. Thorin stood and pulled Fili to his feet and into a tight hug. They rested their foreheads together and breathed each other in before their lips met once again. But then they heard Dis call out once more, “We need to go in” Thorin said, his voice laced with annoyance. 

“I’ll go see what your Mother wants” Thorin said, squeezing Fili tightly one last time before slowly releasing him. “We’ll talk more soon”

Fili nodded, not being sure he could bring himself to speak quite yet. Thorin turned and walked out of the barn towards the house. Fili stood for a moment touching his kiss swollen lips, the ghost of Thorin’s mouth on his lingered as Fili thought back over the past few moments before he suddenly ran to the house and into his room.

Kili, who had been dozing on the bed, sat up as Fili came rushing in. Fili threw the door shut behind him and leapt onto the bed on top of Kili with a wide grin on his face.

“What’s happened?” Kili asked, unable to resist smiling back at Fili.

“Come here.” Fili said as he leaned down over Kili and kissed his little brother softly on the mouth.

 

Fili pulled back and looked into Kili’s dark brown eyes before saying, “I kissed him”

Now it was Kili’s turn to have his mouth drop open in shock. “You what?!?” Kili gasped, raising a hand to touch his lips.

“I. Kissed. Him” Fili said slowly, not quite believing his own words.

“Tell me! Tell me what happened” Kili said smiling back at his giddy brother.

“We took care of the ponies, and then Thorin asked me to stay and talk.” Fili began, “He…he told me he knew about us.”

Fili quietly looked at Kili, watching the words sink in. Fili continued, “He said that he was sorry for over hearing us and that he would not intrude where he was not welcome. I thought of everything you said about trusting in you and trusting in love. Then I kissed him.”

Kili was shocked and thrilled at the news. He smiled wickedly at Fili, “Well brother, the rest of the evening should prove quite interesting” Kili said, leaning in for another kiss from his blonde lover. 

 

***

Thorin walked into the house not quite believing what had just happened. Taking his boots off inside the door he watched as Fili rushed past not bothering to take off his boots in his haste.  
“Off to find Kili I’m sure” Thorin thought, “What have I gotten myself into?”

Knowing there was much to be done before their guests arrived in a few hours, Thorin pushed the wondering thoughts aside. Pulling on his soft house shoes, Thorin went to find Dis.

“What do you need sister?” Thorin asked as Dis pulled bread from the oven.

“I need you to get the tables set up. We have a large group to feed tonight” Dis 

Hours passed while Thorin was kept busy setting up the tables and chairs for their guests. He also had to prepare for Kili’s piercing and tattoos. Dwalin had been put in charge of cooking the meat from the deer and the rabbits, while Dis fussed around making sure everything was set and ready to go. Fili and Kili had been busy getting themselves bathed and dressed. 

“Thorin, do you have everything ready?” Dis asked her brother as she joined him by the fire in the great room. 

“Yes Dis” Thorin replied making a sweeping gesture with his hand to point out the set up for their numerous expected guests. “I wanted to have some time to speak with Fili and Kili before everyone arrives soon”

Dis looked up at her brother. “Alright” she replied.

Dis had felt the shift between her sons some time ago. Fili and Kili had always been close, Dis had always known that her sons shared a soul and anyone with eyes could see as much. However over the past three months she saw that bond deepen and the night she saw them slip out of Thorin’s bedroom she had her suspicions confirmed, as with all young lovers they were so sure they were being secretive in their affections but managed to project it for ‘all’ to see. But now that Thorin was home she realized that this situation was much larger than what she initially thought. Thorin had a look in his eyes that she had not seen for many decades. Dis had watched Thorin as he had entered the house earlier, a look of serenity in his normally stormy eyes. Moments later Fili had come rushing into the house which was quite unlike him as well. When Thorin had said he wanted to talk to her sons, something in his tone made her realize what had happened. A new love was in the house, a deep and biding love between a King and his heirs. Dis knew there was nothing she could say against this. For as strange as the relationship might be, she knew the look of bonded souls when she saw them.

 

It was almost fully dark by the time Thorin walked down the hall towards his nephews’ bedroom. He felt nervous, a feeling Thorin was not overly fond of. Thorin stood before the wooden door, listing for a moment. He could hear the faint hiss of whispers in the room, but nothing more. When Thorin knocked the whispers cut off.

Thorin waited, then he stepped back as the door opened. Fili stood in the doorway, Thorin could see Kili, dressed in fine clothes with his hair pulled back in a few simple braids, watching from his perch on the edge of the bed. Fili reached out and took Thorin’s hand guiding his Uncle into the room.

“Hello” Fili said quietly after shutting the door behind them.

“Hello.” Thorin replied with a smile.

Fili stepped up to Thorin and, standing on his tiptoes, kissed the side of Thorin’s mouth. Thorin smiled again and took both of Fili’s hands within his own before leaning down to kiss Fili properly.

Kili sat on the side of the bed watching his brother and Uncle. Just a few weeks ago Fili had whispered his fears to Kili and now there he was shyly sharing a kiss with their beloved Uncle Thorin. Kili felt proud of his brother for being so brave. Kili slipped off the bed and quietly snuck up behind Fili. Kili slid his arms around his brother’s waist and then nipped at Fili’s earlobe. Fili gasped and released Thorin.

Fili turned towards Kili. Fili smiled and nodded to Kili, then reached his hand out to brush his fingers with his brother.

Fili stepped aside and to allow Kili to stand before Thorin. Kili barley had to tilt his head to look up into Thorin’s clear blue eyes. He felt Thorin’s large hands cup his face and Kili instinctively licked his lips. Thorin leaned in then capturing Kili’s tongue gently with his teeth as he pressed their lips together. Kili opened up to Thorin and tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Kili felt thrilled as Thorin’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. This wasn’t like kissing Fili at all. Where Fili was gentle and hesitant, Thorin was swift and strong. Kili was used to dominating the kisses with his brother but Thorin was clearly the one in charge here. It was everything he had hoped for as he lost himself in the sensation.

Kili’s hands bunched up the front of Thorin’s shirt as he felt Fili’s hand stroking his back. Kili pulled away from Thorin then, needing to catch his breath. Slowly Kili unclenched his hands, letting go of Thorin’s shirt, and stepped away. Then he reached out and grabbed both Thorin and Fili’s hands and pulled them both towards the chairs by the fire.

Thorin went and sat in one of the chairs while Fili sat in the other; pulling his younger brother into his lap. Kili sat curled on Fili’s legs, his left arm slung around his older brother’s shoulders.

For a moment they all just stared at each other. It was Thorin, once again, who spoke first.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, eyes darting between the brother’s faces.

“Yes.” Fili replied, “We’ve been talking about this for a while now.”

“After we both realized that we wanted each other,” Kili picked up, “then we admitted our want of you.”

“It wasn’t easy. It took us weeks to talk about it.” Fili continued, “Even then I wasn’t sure. I honestly didn’t know what I wanted or what I was going to do until I did it.”

“I’m glad you did” Thorin replied softly.

“Kili convinced me; told me to trust him.” Fill said, and then he turned his head to look up into Kili’s eyes. “My whole life I have guided you. I have tried to teach you and love you in every way I could. But here you are teaching and guiding me. Without you we would not have this”

Thorin watched as Kili leaned down to kiss Fili. His heart, his very soul, felt full seeing his beautiful nephews this way.

Suddenly they heard a muffled knock at the front door. Guests were beginning to arrive. Kili, Fili, and Thorin reluctantly stood up from their seats.

Kili could feel the tension that remained with his brother and Uncle. This was all so new, so seemingly sudden. Here inside this small room it all made sense, but what would happen when the left this room? Kili knew Thorin and Fili would over think things. So Kili brushed his fingers with Fili and tilted he head toward Thorin. Fili nodded and kissed his brother’s cheek.

Kili walked the small distance to stand before Thorin once more.

“Uncle,” Kili said, “When Fili and I want to say or do something that we can’t in front of others, we touch our fingers together.”

Kili reached out to Thorin, brushing their fingers together. “I always feel better when I know I can at least do this.”

Thorin nodded and said, “We have to go out there and be with our everyone. But after….”

“Yes.” Fili and Kili said.

No other words were needed. None of them knew exactly what would happen ‘after’, but they knew what ever it was they were in this together. Not having any time left to linger they exchanged quick kisses before heading towards the door, then the princes and their King went to greet their guests.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin lead the way down the hall and out to the great room where the guests were gathering. As Thorin looked around the room he was pleased to see so many of their close friends and family, thankful that they were able to be here for Kili’s celebration.

Thorin spoke to them all saying, “Welcome everyone!”

All the guests turned at the sound of Thorin’s deep voice. Just then Thorin felt fingers brushing his as Fili and Kili stepped out from behind him. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips at the touch.

“Thank you for coming everyone. I am so glad you could be here with me tonight” Kili said, standing tall and proud next to his brother.

Kili, Fili, and Thorin moved about the room greeting their guests. Close friends of the family; Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur (along with his wife and brood of children) were welcomed as warmly as their cousins Balin, Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin (along with his wife and young son Gimli). There were many other friends and business associates to greet as well. 

As Kili walked around greeting everyone his eyes kept wandering to the table and chair by the fireplace. Soon it would be time to receive his tattoos and piercing. Part of him was nervous, but he felt comforted that his Uncle would be the one placing these signs of adulthood on him, as Thorin had done for Fili. 

When Thorin announced it was time to begin; Kili, Thorin, and Fili went to stand by the table where the needles, ink, and a silver ring of metal waited. Kili removed his loose tunic and sat in the chair, his hand gripping the arms to steady his nerves. Thorin looked down at his nephew seated before him and saw the look of nervousness in his eyes. Hesitantly and unseen by the others, Thorin reached out and touched his fingers with Kili. Kili quickly laced his long thin fingers with Thorin’s thicker more callused ones.

“I’m ready” Kili said.

Thorin sat down on a stool and Fili came and stood behind Kili. Fili placed a hand on his brother’s bare shoulder and said, “It’s going to hurt, but I’m here with you.”

Thorin then picked up the piercing needle and slid it through Kili’s right nipple. Kili hissed in pain as the needle slid through his skin, and again as Thorin pushed the open part of the silver ring into the wound. Fili wiped away blood as Thorin sealed the ring closed, creating a solid hoop. 

Kili had already begun to perspire as Thorin’s hands touched him and tugged on Kili’s sensitive flesh. Fili wiped Kili’s forehead and shoulders with a cool cloth.

“You’re doing so well.” Fili whispered into Kili’s ear while Thorin applied a cream to Kili’s chest to help with the swelling and pain.

Thorin watched Fili take care of Kili. He did not move to begin the tattoos yet, feeling that right now he should leave the brother’s to each other. Thorin knew he would be welcomed later, but for now he left them to their private moment of comfort. 

Food and drink had been set out for the guests as they mingled and spoke with each other. Dis brought a plate of food over for Kili; he would need to eat before Thorin began tattooing him. Conversations reduced down to whispers when Kili finally said he was ready for his tattoo. 

The first would be a runic design on his chest, over his heart, marking him as the second born Prince and heir of Erebor. The next tattoo would be one that Dis designed herself; a swirling picture of knot work that represented his spirit. Thorin had a pair of ravens, Fili had a lion, and Kili would receive a wolf. 

Everyone watched as Thorin began the first tattoo. Thorin’s steady hand pierced Kili’s flesh with needle and ink, Fili’s providing comforting touches as he stroked his brother’s hair and back.

An hour later Kili was marked as an adult. Bandages covered Kili’s chest and right bicep, covering the fresh ink. Fili helped Kili stand and slip his tunic back on while Thorin put away his tools.

Dinner, the main dishes were rabbit stew and venison steaks, were served and the ale began to flow freely. Thorin sat at the opposite end of the table from Fili and Kili, caught up in a raucous recounting of battles from days long past. Fili, Kili, Ori, and Gimli were at the other end laughing about pranks and mischief that they had gotten up to together over the years. Instruments were brought out and songs were sung. 

Dis sat comfortably with her family and friends; thankful that despite their many hardships that they still had something to celebrate. She thought of her husband and knew he would be proud of the young warriors that their sons were growing up to be. 

Hours later, well after midnight, the last of the guests had left; all but Dwalin who was in deep discussion with Thorin. Dis watched Fili pull Kili to his feet, the younger dwarf swaying slightly from all the ale he had consumed that night. She saw the broad smile on Kili’s face as he looked lovingly at his brother. Turing to look at her own older brother she saw Thorin nodding his head with a look of resignation on his face, agreeing with what ever Dwalin was saying close to Thorin’s ear.

Fili and Kili stumbled over to their Mother. Dis opened her arms for her boys and wrapped her grow sons tightly in her arms. “I love you both so very much. I am glad you have each .”  
Both boys looked at their Mother with surprised expressions. No words were needed, knowing looks and loving smiles communicated everything. Dis smiled and gently pushed them towards the hall, towards their room; Fili supporting Kili down the dark hall. 

Thorin and Dwalin came over to where Dis stood. Thorin began to speak, “Dis…”

“Thorin, wait.” Dis said, interrupting whatever Thorin was about to say. 

Thorin looked at his little sister in confusion. Dis reached up to place a hand on her older brother’s shoulder. “Thorin I know. I know about Fili and Kili. I have seen the way you have been looking at them and the way they look at you.

Thorin looked shocked and Dis thoughts she might even see a hint of fear in her might brother’s eyes. Dis continued, “They are both grown now and there is nothing I can say about who Fili and Kili choose to be with. When they chose each other I was not surprised, but that they chose to include you was not something I ever expected. You will be kind and gentle with them. They are MY boys. I know you love them with all your heart, which is why I trust you with them.”

Thorin wrapped his sister in his arms, Dis gripping her brother tightly.

“I swear to you I will always do my best for them.” Thorin said his voice was a low rumble in his chest.

Dis stepped back to look at Thorin’s face, “I am going to stay with Dwalin tonight”

Thorin snorted and said, “Yes, I know”

“I’ll be back tomorrow after midday” Dis informed him, suddenly realizing what Dwalin and Thorin had been talking about moments ago.

“He had best take care of you, dear sister” Thorin said catching Dwalin’s eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

Dis just laughed then turned and followed Dwalin out the door to the porch. Dis took a deep breath of the cool night air, shutting the door behind her as Dwalin said, “They’ll be fine”

Dis nodded and Dwalin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her off into the night.


	9. Our Gentle Sin

Thorin stood alone in the empty great room. Slowly, half dazed, Thorin walked around putting out the lamps. In the darkness Thorin saw a glow of light shining from the bottom of his bedroom door down the dark hall.

Thorin felt that he was standing in a literal representation of his whole life. Alone in the dark and yet there was a light. A soft glow hidden behind a door; a door that if opened would hold all the joy and happiness that he could ever hope to have. Thorin just had to be brave enough to open that door.

Thorin breathed and began walking down the dark and silent hallway. When he opened the door he saw his nephews sitting by the fire. Kili sat on a foot stool and behind him Fili sat in one of the chairs. Fili was leaning forward with his chest pressed against Kili’s bare back as he whispered into Kili’s ear. Kili’s eyes were closed and a blissful smile adorned his sweet face as Fili combed through Kili’s hair with his fingers. Thorin just looked at them for a moment. They seemed so young despite both of them being of age now. 

Kili’s bandages had been removed and Thorin admired his handiwork adorning the body of the much younger dwarf. Thorin’s eyes moved up to Fili and saw Fili staring right back at him. Fili’s eyes never left Thorin as he crossed the room, tracking him as he approached the two young lovers.

Silently Thorin walked over then knelt in front of Kili, placing his large hands on the young prince’s thighs. Kili’s eyes slowly opened and he smiled at his Uncle and laced their fingers together. Thorin smiled back at Kili, then up to Fili who was still stroking his brother’s loose hair. 

“Did you have a good evening?” Thorin asked Kili.

“Yes, I had a very good evening.” Kili chuckled. 

Kili looked into Thorin’s eyes and knew his Uncle was nervous. There he was, Thorin Oakenshield; battle worn warrior of Erebor, nervous at the sight of his nephews. Kili let go of Thorin’s hands and lifted them to his Uncle’s face, burying his fingers into the soft thick beard. Kili leaned forward, Fili’s hands falling away from Kili’s hair, and very gently pressed his lips against Thorin’s. Fili leaned back watching his younger brother settle their mighty Uncle with a kiss.

‘Only Kili could have made this happen’ Fili thought, ‘Only he was brave enough’

Kili moved his hands to Thorin’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Kili parted his legs and drew Thorin flush to him as Thorin’s arms wrapped tightly around the prince.

Fili leaned forward and began running his nails along Kili’s spine. Kili groaned at the touch and Thorin’s hands tightened on his back. Thorin leaned his head back to look at Kili’s face and saw the young prince’s lips were wet and his eyes were sparkling. Behind him Fili sat looking curious and hungry.

Kili stood then, placing his hands on the King’s shoulders letting him know he should keep kneeling. Thorin placed his hands on top of his thighs as he sat back on his heels. Kili moved slowly to stand behind Thorin. Thorin felt Kili stroke his hair, thin fingers running through the thick dark mane. Thorin couldn’t see Kili; but he felt him as Kili knelt behind him, leaning against his broad back. Then he felt a hot wet warmth as Kili’s tongue began tracing the shell of his ear. Thorin’s head dropped back onto Kili’s shoulder.

As Kili began stripping Thorin of his shirt, Fili leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the stool Kili had previously occupied. For now it seemed that Fili was content to watch his brother work. Fili knew how good Kili was with his mouth and hands and he was happy to let Thorin learn.

Once Thorin’s shirt was off and discarded on the floor Kili’s hand began tracing over tattoos and battle scars on Thorin’s back, shoulders, and arms. Then his hands moved around to the front as Kili moved forward, his chest now flush with Thorin’s back, his soft fingers exploring the mass of dark curls on Thorin’s chest.

Thorin gripped the fabric of his breeches tightly, his nails digging into his own skin, his face flushed. Kili moved his mouth down the side of Thorin’s neck trailing kisses until he came to the juncture of Thorin’s neck and shoulder. Thorin growled as Kili’s teeth bit the tender flesh. Then he felt Kili’s fingers play across his nipples. Kili took the silver hoop in Thorin’s right nipple and twisted gently at first, then harder as Thorin’s head dropped back and he let out a resonating moan.

“Thorin?” Kili whispered into the King’s ear, “Do you desire us?”

Thorin turned his head, trying to twist far enough to look at Kili.

“Yes.” Thorin panted his breath heavy.

“Look at Fili” Kili said, his lips right against Thorin’s ear.

Thorin lifted his head up so he could look at his elder nephew. Fili was still sitting, watching; observing the sight of his younger brother turned lover touching and kissing another. Fili’s breaths deep and even as Thorin looked at him. Fili’s eyes were dark with need, his hand palming his cock trapped in his breeches.

“He wants you” Kili said in a low voice. “He’s been waiting”

Thorin felt hot, his mouth was dry, his own cock was hard as a rock and straining against the laces of his breeches.

“All he needed was my permission.” Kili said as he gathered up Thorin’s hair in his hands, exposing the back of Thorin’s neck. Kili ran his tongue from the base of Thorin’s neck to the hair line; Thorin’s body shivering at the contact. “You both were.”

Kili’s fingers suddenly were back on Thorin’s nipples twisting the rings that hung there. Kili whispered in Thorin’s ear, “I think you’ve been very patient”

Thorin could only nod, he couldn’t trust his voice right now. Kili moved around Thorin, kneeling before his Uncle; Kili’s hands once again gently cupping Thorin’s face. Dark brown eyes looked deep into Thorin’s blue eyes as Kili spoke again.

“Why did you wait?” Kili asked as his fingers stroked Thorin’s thick beard. 

“I…I couldn’t” Thorin said, his voice shaking. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t”

“What changed?”

“You.” Thorin said.

Kili saw guilt begin to cloud Thorn’s eyes and he leaned in to place a gentle reassuring kiss to Thorin’s mouth.

“Me?” Kili asked as he drew back.

“I had to wait.” Thorin said, not being able to keep his eyes on Kili’s. Thorin took a deep breath, “I wanted you both”

“Good.” Kili said as he moved behind Thorin again. Kili slid his hand up the back of Thorin’s neck into his hair. Kili’s fingers twined into the thick locks, twisted and pulled Thorin’s head to the side, exposing Thorin’s neck for Kili to start kissing and biting again. Thorin knew there would be bruises, but he welcomed them.

As Fili sat watching Kili mark up their Uncle’s neck, he took off his shirt and unlaced his breeches and slid them off; never leaving the chair. He began slowly stroking himself in a lazy manner. Fili’s looked Thorin’s face; he looked blissful as Kili sucked a deep bruise into the side of his neck. When Thorin opened his eyes and looked back at Fili, Thorin’s eyes widened in surprise at Fili’s naked body in his chair. When their blue eyes locked Fili gripped himself a little bit tighter, a wicked grin on his face. Fili’s tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. Thorin’s gaze flickered down to watch Fili’s hand pumping his cock; Thorin could not suppress the moan that escaped his lips.

Kili lifted his head from Thorin’s shoulder, a wet red welt left where his mouth had just been.

“Do you want to touch Fili?” Kili asked in a husky voice.

“Yes” Thorin panted; he was desperate to get his too tight pants off and get some relief.

Kili stood and stepped away from Thorin. Kili went to Fili and pulled his older brother to his feet.

Thorin’s head turned to watch Kili lead Fili to the food of Thorin’s bed. Kili wrapped Fili tightly in his arms whispering into the elder’s ear. Then they began kissing. Slowly at first, then quicker; soft moans drifted to Thorin’s ears as his nephews’ lips and tongues danced together. Fili’s hands stroking Kili’s bare chest and arms, being careful to avoid the fresh tattoos and piercing. 

Thorin had not moved from kneeling in front of the chair. He could not believe he was not only witnessing this intensely private and intimate moment, but that he was included in this as well.

Kili held Fili close when he turned to look at Thorin. Kili reached his hand out and beckoned the exiled King. Thorin stood and walked slowly over to his young nephews. Kili stepped back from Fili allowing Thorin to take his place in Fili’s arms. Thorin looked down at his golden haired prince and kissed him.

Kili began speaking softly as Thorin began exploring Fili’s face, neck, and shoulders with his mouth. Thorin wrapped Fili in his arms drawing the smaller dwarf flush with his body. Moans escaped Fili’s lips as Thorin’s mouth kissed, licked, and bit.

“Fili was very hesitant about all this you know” Kili said, his hand stroking Thorin’s broad back. “He was scared you didn’t want him. That you wouldn’t return the love he felt for you.”

“No” Thorin gasped; his arms tightening around Fili as he turned his head to look at Kili behind him.

“I know” Kili said reassuringly. “I watched you both, you know. I saw you pacing around each other for months. I finally had enough.”

Kili walked around to stand behind Fili, Thorin tracking his movements. Kili rested his head on his brother’s shoulder and said, “I had to take matters into my own hands” Kili chuckled to himself when Fili gasped as Kili’s hand suddenly gripped his cock.

“I actually had to beg” Kili said, sounding exasperated as his hand stroked Fili’s very hard cock. “So eager now though.”

Kili licked and kissed Fili’s neck and shoulders. “You love this don’t you?” Kili asked in a low voice and a twist of his wrist.  
“Yes!” Fili cried out, arching his back and thrusting into his brother’s fist. Thorin’s arms tightened around him as his body shook.

“All I had to do was reassure my brother of my love” Kili continued stepping away from his brother and uncle. Looking into Thorin’s eyes Kili said, “Tell Fili you love him. Tell Fili you want him.”

Thorin had turned to look at Kili pacing like a cat. At Kili’s words he turned his attention back to Fili. His thoughts went back to the tension and fear he had felt in the barn; could that really have only been this morning?

“Fili, I do want you. I do love you. I have admired you for years but I could not touch you. You were so young and innocent. I could not. I’m so sorry that you doubted my want of you.” Thorin spoke quickly, kissing Fili’s face and mouth. Thorin pulled Fili flush to him, their hard cocks rubbing together through Thorin’s pants; the king and prince both moaning at the pressure and friction.

“I could not have you without Kili. I could not have one of you without the other,” Thorin was panting now, his heart racing, “I’ve waited so long…”

Neither of them had noticed that Kili had stripped his pants off and was now sitting naked on Thorin’s bed, back resting on the headboard. Thorin was too busy licking into Fili’s mouth, tasting the younger dwarf’s sweet lips. Kili sat and observed the hesitant lovers. He was glad he brought them all together like this.

“Fili!” Kili said suddenly. Thorin and Fili’s heads both snapped to attention at the sound of his voice; their eyes widening as they took in Kili’s naked form on the bed.

Kili held his hands out to his brother. Fili stepped out of Thorin’s arms and crawled onto the bed. Fili settled in-between Kili’s legs, his back again Kili’s chest. Kili’s right hand pinched and twisted Fili’s nipple ring while his left hand lazily dragged up and down the soft trail of hair from Fili’s chest to his leaking cock.

Thorin stood watching; he could not take it any more and unlaced his all too tight breeches. Thorin took hold of his throbbing cock and began stroking himself as he watched Kili touching Fili.

“Thorin, come join us.” Kili said. 

Thorin ride himself of his cumbersome pants then climbed up onto the bed. Fili reached out and drew Thorin to him. Thorin kissed Fili, then he leaned over to kiss Kili as well.

As Thorin knelt in front of his nephew one more, he was thankful that they had at least moved to the soft bed. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he watched Kili continue to stroke his brother.

“Fili” Kili said quietly, “Do you want Uncle to take you?”

Fili nodded, his mind was half gone filled with nothing but lust and awareness of the hands on his body.

“Remember you need to say it Fili” Kili said in a tender voice, “You know how good our King is, he does not take what is not offered.” 

Fili looked into Thorin’s clear blue eyes and said, “Thorin, please. I want you to take me, but I haven’t…Kili hasn’t…”

Thorin’s jaw dropped open for a moment, feeling privileged that Fili would ask this of him.

“Fili, if you would have me, I would be honored.” Thorin said, his voice a low rumble. Thorin’s eyes flickered to Kili, and Kili nodded.

Kili slipped out from behind Fili and helped his brother lay back on the pillows. Thorin knelt between Fili’s thighs and he watched as the younger dwarf trembled. Thorin ran his hands through the blonde’s hair, settling him as he did when Fili was a child. He continued running his hands down Fili’s neck, chest, and legs. Then as Fili had done to Kili so many times, Thorin lifted Fili’s legs to his chest and gently stroked Fili’s puckered entrance. Fili’s body shuddered at the touch.

“Kili” Thorin whispered, “The table next to you, in the drawer there is oil.” 

Kili quickly got the bottle and passed it to Thorin. Thorin uncapped the bottle and poured oil onto his fingers. Kili leaned over his brother and kissed him deeply. Thorin pressed his slick finger again Fili again and Fili whimpered into Kili’s mouth.

“Relax.” Kili said looking down at his lover with a grin. “It will feel weird, but it’s amazing”

Kili knelt next to his brother, stroking his hair and whispered words of love and encouragement.

Thorin slowly breached Fili’s virgin entrance, as gasp escaped Fili’s lips as Thorin moved his finger inside. Fili groaned, asking for more. Carefully Thorin slipped a second finger inside, soon he found the spot inside Fili that had the young dwarf gasping for breath.

Thorin rubbed and teased at that spot until Fili’s body was shaking with need. “Thorin! Thorin please!” Fili begged.

Thorin removed his fingers and liberally spread oil on his cock. Carefully he began pushing into Fili. Fili’s eyes clenched shut, his mouth open in a silent cry at the feel of Thorin’s girth filling him, the piercing on Thorin’s cock rubbing at the walls of his wet channel. Thorin tried to take his time, but his need was great and judging by the angry purple color of Fili’s cock neither of them was going to last long.

Not feeling like dragging it out any longer than necessary, Thorin in a swift, but gentle, motion fully seated himself within his heir. Thorin gave Fili a moment to breathe before he started moving. His pace quickly picked up when he saw Kili not just stroking himself but Fili as well. 

Kili continued whispering in Fili’s ear, keeping his brother calm and relaxed as he was taken for the first time. Thorin’s mouth found it’s way to Fili’s other ear, his own words of love and encouragement spilling forth.

Thorin got in a few dozen hard thrusts before all three of them found their release. Thorin emptied himself inside Fili with a roar as Fili cried out as he came in ropey spurts over Kili’s fist and on his own chest. Kili followed not far behind with his own shout as he spilled on the bed. Kili and Thorin collapsed on either side of Fili as they all panted, trying to catch their breath.

Thorin finally found the strength to roll off the bed to get cloths to clean up with. Then climbing under the covers, Fili on his right and Kili on his left, the three lovers fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

***

Fili was having a really wonderful dream when the warm body next to him moved and jerked, jostling Fili awake. Fili was annoyed at being woken up and was about to grumble at his little brother for fidgeting so much when he heard a quiet voice rumble, “Kili….”

Reality flooded Fili’s system. That wasn’t Kili next to him, the dull ache in his backside reminded him that it was Thorin’s bulk next to him…where was Kili?

Fili opened his eyes and lifted his head. He saw that Thorin had pushed all the covers off himself and his head was currently thrown back with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Thorin’s hands were gripping the back of Kili’s head as the brunette swallowed Thorin’s cock.

Fili felt himself grow hard at the sight. He had spent many a time watching Kili suck his cock, but this was new. Fili was enthralled by the sight. Thorin was longer and thicker than both princes, normally Kili could take Fili’s whole length in his mouth, but not Thorin’s. Kili had a hand on Thorin’s hip, holding him down, while his other hand wrapped around the thick base of Thorin’s cock. Spit and a bit of precome spilled from Kili’s lips as he did his best to take Thorin’s cock in his mouth.

Fili stroked his own erection at the sight of his brother’s mouth stretched and aching around Thorin. A fire of desire kindled deep inside Fili’s gut. Watching his sweet little brother moaning and sucking on Thorin’s cock was a fantasy Fili had held onto for a long time and now it was happening. At first Fili thought he would find satisfaction just from the sight, but then a new idea came to mind. Fili sat up and grabbed the small bottle of oil from the table where it had been placed earlier, and then moved down the bed next to Kili. Thorin opened his eyes and watched Fili, he removed his hands from Kili’s hair and laid them on the bed beside himself.

Kili really had not been paying attention to anything other than trying not to choke on Thorin’s cock. Thorin was thick like Fili, but much longer. So when two cold slick fingers suddenly slipped inside him, Kili gasped and arched his back; Thorin’s cock slipping out from Kili’s spit coated lips.

Fili wanted Kili to know what Thorin’s cock felt like inside him. Fili wanted to share his brother. But he was not going to relinquish all of Kili just yet. Fili was going to make sure Kili understood exactly to whom he belonged.

Using his free hand, Fili guided Kili’s mouth back onto Thorin’s cock. All the while using two fingers to spread and prepare his brother. Once Kili was back to a steady rhythm sucking Thorin’s cock; Fili moved right behind Kili. He slicked up his cock, removed his fingers and in one swift hard motion rammed inside Kili’s barely prepped hole.

Kili moaned around Thorin’s cock as Fili took him. Fili placed one hand on Kili’s shoulder, the other on his hip as he thrust into his little brother.

Fili’s hand slid from Kili’s sweaty shoulder and moved to twist his fingers into Kili’s hair. Fili tugged on Kili’s hair to pull his mouth off of Thorin once more. Thorin growled at the loss of contact, was obviously pleased to watch as Fili picked up his pace, fucking Kili roughly until he spilled his seed deep inside his younger brother.

Fili draped himself along Kili back and panted into the brunette’s ear, “Ride him”

Kili turned his head to look back at Fili. The younger prince’s eyes were dark and hungry; he looked nearly spent but managed to grin at his brother.

Slowly Kili moved to get on top of Thorin. He knelt, straddling Thorin as Fili positioned Thorin’s cock at Kili’s very slick entrance. Then slowly Kili began lowering himself, allowing Thorin’s cock to fill him.

Thorin gasped and moaned as Kili’s heat surrounded him. Kili began rocking his hips, getting used to the feeling of a different cock inside him. Thorin reached up and gently brushed his fingers over the sliver hoop in Kili’s newly pierced nipple, tugging gently at the ornament.

“Feels nice.” Kili panted, his head falling back.

Fili sat back watching his brother fuck himself on Thorin’s cock. Thorin, feet planted flat on the mattress, was thrusting his hips upwards to meet Kili’s rhythm, but when Kili began to loose control Thorin quickly flipped them over. Kili, now on his back, gripped Thorin’s broad shoulders; nails clawing at sweaty skin as Thorin pounded into him.

Kili and Thorin cried out, Thorin letting out a long string of curses as he came. As Kili began to come, Fili suddenly leaned in, his mouth latching onto Kili’s cock. Fili easily swallowed down Kili’s release as he had done so many times in the past months.

Sated the three lovers once again cleaned themselves then buried under blankets and furs. Thorin held his nephews again, their heads pillowed on his chest.

Thorin stroked their hair, blond and brown strands slipping through his fingers. “I love you both so much” 

“We love you too” Fili replied his voice was thick and tired.

“Thank you for accepting us” Kili whispered.

Soon all three sons of Durin were fast asleep once more.

 

***

For the next two years Fili, Kili, and Thorin lived in a very blissful peace. Then everything changed one day when Thorin had a chance meeting with an old man who claimed to be a wizard, calling himself Gandalf.


End file.
